Life isn't all its cut out to be
by New Flames
Summary: Kairi moves home with a friend. Life throws all kinds of crap at them, but is there something good that comes out of it... sorry not so good with summaries SoraxKairi RoxasxNamine
1. Back home Why is it bad?

_**Hey what's going on everyone this is my first Kingdom Hearts Fic I hope you like it**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

title: Life Isn't All it's Cut out to be

Summary: Kairi is a young girl who misses her home town. she and her good friend find out though that they get to move there and they will be neighbors. Sora, and Roxas are brother's and Riku is their best friend. Namine is quiet except around her friends. And other characters will be more described as they appear. Im using cities from final fantasy games as well as kingdom hearts

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters though I do own some characters that you will see in this Story when one of those characters i will put an author's note after their name.

Disclaimer part 2: the bands that might be mentioned in this story are also not owned by me.

_**I know Disclaimers are gay and I also know they probably won't make a difference but still I'm not taking any chances at getting sued.**_

Rating: T

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

An alarm clock sounded in a fairly small room on the walls were photo's of the past. in one picture a group of friends stood all laughing and smiling all gathered around one girl who had reddish brown hair. on the picture it showed the time of the photo 6, 19, 2004 or June 19, 2004.

The girl laying in the bed slapped her alarm clock in a desperate attempt to stay asleep, but before she could even have a half hour more of sleep she was awakened.

"HEY KAIRI GET OUT HERE" a young boy yelled up to the girls window. He had short, spiky, black hair. He had a grey t-shirt, blue jeans, a black studded belt. (A/N. I made him)

Kairi got up from her bed. "Ziggy, why did you even buy me that alarm clock. you wake me all the time anyways," she said to the boy from the window.

"because, I might not always be around." Ziggy said from the sidewalk.

"yeah whatever. I'll be right down " Kairi said. After getting dressed she came down.

the two started walking and eventually they got to the park and they went straight to the swing set and they had a conversation.

"so did you find out where we're moving to?" Kairi asked

"yup" Ziggy answered.

"where to?" she asked again

A grin spread across the older boy's face

"oh c'mon tell me" Kairi said anxiously and gave him a playful punch on the shoulder.

"ever heard of the Destiny City" Ziggy said his grin was now ear to ear

Kairi's jaw dropped "t...to...tomorrow?" she asked astonished.

Ziggy nodded

"YES! I'll get to see Namine, Riku, Selphie, Lulu, Tidus, Wakka, Yuna, and Sora again!" she said in awe and even kissed Ziggy on the cheek in happiness.

"Well that's nice." Ziggy said, "Chances are we'll live close to them… I mean It is a very small town." Kairi nodded smiling.

the Day seemed to drag by for Kairi, but finally the next day came everything had been packed and the car arrangements were settled. Kairi would ride with Ziggy in his car and Kairi's parents would ride together and Ziggy's parents and little sister in their car.

on the way Kairi and Ziggy listened to a number of songs including

'tell me baby' by Red hot Chili Peppers

'breaking the habit' by Linkin Park

'Throw me away' by KoRn

and 'Stairway to Heaven' by Led Zeppelin

Finally, they arrived at 3 o'clock .Kairi had her reasons to be friends with Ziggy he's smart, good looking, nice, strong and he had an amazing singing voice. but the biggest reason was that he was always there for her.

the next day was the start of school and Kairi woke up ready to go

.

"ready to go" Ziggy asked. Kairi nodded. The two walked to school.

Ziggy and Kairi walked down the hall to their lockers they grabbed their books that were already there. In the hall two people caught Ziggy's eyes one girl wearing a white shirt and blue jeans, who had long blond hair. the other person was a tall boy with long silver hair who wore a yellow and black vest and blue jeans. Ziggy knew from Kairi's talks, and pictures of the past he poked Kairi's shoulder she turned she had a confused look on her face. Ziggy had an irritated look on his face as he whispered into her ear. Her eyes got wide and she walked over, but she tripped. The boy helped her up the girl looked over

"quite a fall you had there" she said "Have we met?"

"Yea you look familiar" the boy said

"wow you guys are slow" Ziggy said

"and who are you?" the boy asked

"Ziggy Dawson, you?" he asked

"Riku Aimes, and this is Namine Fife" Riku said

"well this is Kairi Elsmere" Ziggy said the other two got looks of awe.

then within seconds "KAIRI" a shrill scream filled the air coming from Namine

Kairi and Namine hugged each other while Ziggy and Riku gave each other their greetings.

"Ummm where is…" Kairi started

"Sora" Namine finished

"yeah" Kairi said blushing

"well first off he's in three classes with me and Riku" Namine stated "and Riku has the rest of his classes with Sora."

"let me see your schedule" Ziggy said and after studying it he continued "You have all the same classes as Kairi and have only two that aren't with me" He then looked at Riku's schedule and continued "and I have those two with you, Riku."

"Awesome" Riku said.

"Also Sora is off limits he's dating Deana Smater" Namine said faking a finger down the throat. but just then they heard two loud voices coming up the halls

"that's it ,Deana, We're through" a voice said

"That would be him" Riku said

Shortly after a boy with light brown hair and a black t-shirt along with black and red shorts walked by. obviously it was Sora and he was pissed.

Namine pulled Kairi aside before she could talk to Sora. "Your friend hot" she stated

"yeah i know" Kairi said "but don't forget about Roxas"

Namine looked at a charm shaped like a heart on her bracelet

"I know. nothing can get in Roxas's way to my heart" Namine said "heh, he gave me this the same year you left."

"I remember."

"My poor baby is sick today." She said holding out her bottom lip "but he has all the same classes as us."

The warning bell rang telling the students that classes would start in 2 minutes

"OH CRAP, Let's go!" Riku said "here follow us"

classes dragged on Kairi never had the chance to talk to Sora until lunch. she and Ziggy sat with Riku and Namine and Selphie. Wakka, Lulu, Tidus, and Yuna sat down.

Selphie, Yuna, and Lulu sat down and they knew her right away

"Kairi" Selphie, Yuna, and Lulu all said at the same time.

"hi girls" Kairi said hugging each of them

"hi guys" she said smiling.

just then Sora slid his tray onto the table and started eating in anger.

Kairi said "hi, Sora"

"who the hell are you" Sora said in anger. Kairi looked a bit hurt

"Don't you recognize her?" Ziggy asked

"No" Sora said in anger "Probably just one of my fan girls, I have so many"

"FANGIRL!!" Kairi said in anger

"Yea that's what I said" Sora retorted

"Let me tell you something, I am no ones fangirl."

"Oh really." Sora said irritated

"Sora shut up!" Namine said

"Yea its kinda obvious who that is" Riku said

Sora looked at Kairi. "I dont know what you're talking about." He said cooling off his anger because he obviously was supposed to know this girl

Kairi grinned with an idea "of course he doesn't. he's too much of a lazy bum to think too deeply about it"

"kairi?" he said stunned

"yes." she replied

"O my god!" Sora said "Sorry about well..."

"It's fine."

They caught up on their lives and it was like they were good friends again

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_SORRY FOR THE BAD ENDING, BUT I HAD TO END IT SOMEWHERE_**


	2. Friends again

_**Chapter 2: Friends again**_

_**HEY ALL WASSUP JUST WANNA SAY THANX FOR THE REVIEWS I KNOW MY BREAK MIGHT HAV LOST ME ALL MY FANS BUT HOPEFULLY THEY WILL RETURN... WELL ON TO THE CHAPTER**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lunch ended and school seemed to drag on and on. In all the classes Kairi never got a chance to talk to Sora. School let out for the day and students were permitted to leave. As Ziggy and Kairi were walking out of the school another boy appeared in front of them.

"hello" he said, he looked up at Ziggy and then back to Kairi. "Baby, why don't you leave this loser and come with a real man to a movie tonight"

"Back Off!" Ziggy said shoving the guy.

"No Ziggy, let me handle it" Kairi said. she walks up and says "Why don't you get a life and stop hitting on girls that you don't know, and while you're at it why don't you stop calling people, who have ten times your talent, losers."

"You tell him Kairi" Ziggy said happily

"You butt out loser" the guy said

"What was that?!"

"Butt out loser!"

"That's what I thought you said. You're messing with the wrong guy, so you best back off"

"Or what?!"

"Or I'll make you regret it!"

"I don't think you can"

"You're asking for it but You're not worth my time"

"Good, now if you will excuse me I have better things to do" The guy said and acted like he was going to walk away, but he turned around and threw a punch where Ziggy was. But he missed, due to Ziggy's quick reflexes.

"Yea, if you didn't think I expected that, than you're dumber than you look." Ziggy said as he pushed the guy's fist down. "Like I said, you aren't worth my time now back off!"

"I'll kill you!" The guy retorted

"I'd to see you try" Ziggy said

"Yea you wouldn't stand a chance against Ziggy" Kairi stated

"Shut up, Whore…. Sora had a reason for not remembering you!!" the guy said. Kairi looked hurt and she started quickly home.

"MISTAKE!" Ziggy yelled as he put a punch into the jerk's face. The guy was bleeding bad.

"You broke my nose!" He shouted

"Oh sorry," Ziggy said sarcastically, "I was trying to break your face" pushed him up to a wall and cut off his air supply, knocking him out cold.

"Holy crap, did you do that?" He asked

"Yea, he insulted Kairi," Ziggy said

"I wanna be on your good side." Sora said

"Its a good place to be." Ziggy replied smiling

"You know I can tell you have feelings for her."

Sora looked at him surprised

"I'm right aren't I" Ziggy said and Sora nodded

"I thought so. Dont worry i wont tell her. here let me give you something" he gave Sora a little piece of paper "call in about half an hour i gotta go."

Sora nodded when Ziggy left. When he got too Kairi's house he knocked on the door

"Oh, Ziggy, its nice to see you. By any chance do you know what happened to Kairi. She was not herself when she came inside and she ran up to her room and locked the door?" Mr. Elsmere asked.

"Bad Day." Ziggy said bluntly

"Oh I see. Well, maybe she'll talk to you. Go up and check on her please"

"No problem." Ziggy replied and went up the stairs to Kairi's room and knocked on the door

"Go Away!?" Kairi cried out

"C'mon Kai, open up. I wanna talk." Ziggy said

Sounds were heard in the room and the door opened. To reveal a sad Kairi.

Ziggy hugged her and she hugged back and leaned her head on his shoulder. Ziggy was silent. Kairi broke the hug, shut the door, and sat on her bed. Ziggy sat next to her. They were silent for a very long time. before Ziggy broke the silence

"That guy was an idiot, don't put any thought into what he said."

"I won't"

"Riku, and Namine said that he missed you a lot"

"I believe it, it just hit me hard. I missed him too"

"I talked too him just a minute ago... and I gave him your number" he said grinning

"YOU DID WHAT!!"

"HAHAHAHA"

Kairi's cellphone rang and she answered

"Hello?"

"Kairi?" Sora's voice said

"Yes, Sora, what is it?"

"I thought this was Ziggy's number."

"Really"

"Yea. and listen im still really sorry about not recognizing you"

"Sora it doesnt matter. you broke up with your girlfriend so you were in a bad mood. Im not mad at you"

"Wow, wait a minute… Is Ziggy over there?"

"Yea why?"

"did he tell you what we talked about after school?"

"No, what did he say?"

"Oh, well good………. I have to go…"

"Sora…. Sora…." It was too late he hung up. Kairi turned to Ziggy and asked "What did you say to him?"

"UH OH" Ziggy said just before dashing out of the room Kairi chased him, and he was laughing.

"ZIGGY!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

They ran out of the house and Kairi tackled him when they got into his yard… he was running slower to give her a fighting chance…

"Now what did you say?" Kairi asked

"Oh.. Nothing" he replied mischievously

"C'mon Ziggy… I know when you're lying"

"I know you do"

"So tell me"

"I just told him what you told me….. About everything" he said

"WHAT!!"

"Im just kidding… it was nothing you've said to me… just something I noticed…" He said before Kairi could hit him

"Oh… what was it??"

"I cant tell… I promised"

She gave him puppy dog eyes… "Please" she said like a little girl

"No… I prom…."

"What are you doing??" a girl asked cutting Ziggy off… it was Namine

They quickly got up "Nothing" they both said

"_uh-huh_…. Well I'm going to see Roxas… you wanna come??" Namine asked

"Yea sure!!" Kairi exclaimed

"I have no problems with that" Ziggy said

"Sora won't be there… he has to work today its his last day." Namine stated

"ohhhh… where does he work?" Kairi asked

"McDonalds" Namine replied

Ziggy's jaw dropped and his eyes lit up… "McDonalds… you hear that Kai… Mickey D's"

"I know Ziggy" Kairi said. After seeing the confused look on Namine's face she continued "Ziggy loves McDonalds!"

"IT'S AMAZING!"

"We know, Ziggy, We know!" Kairi said turning to Namine and doing the 'coo-coo' sign "He says he would never work there because it would ruin it for him."

Namine nodded laughing and looked at her watch.. "crap. We're late… lets go!"

Five minutes later they arrived… Namine knocked at the door, Roxas opened he had a t-shirt on and red basketball shorts on…

"You're late…" He said

"Sorry" Namine said "I got caught up talking to these two"

"Kairi?" Roxas asked curiously. Kairi nodded and Roxas grinned 'how come he gets it faster than everyone else' she thought. "Wassup girl." He said in away getting her to laugh "Who's this?"

"name's Ziggy, nice to meet you" Ziggy replied

"nice to meet you… well come in." Roxas said. "Food and drinks in the fridge. You play any instruments Ziggy?"

"Guitar, Bass, Drums, Fiddle, Piano, The works" Ziggy replied

"dang, man. that's awesome" Roxas said

"No man … I can play all of those… but I only really play guitar, Piano, and I sing"

"Oh… well I play guitar, and I'm not big on singing but I hear I have a great voice." Roxas said

"You do Roxas!" Namine exclaimed

"You always did" Kairi joined "You Riku and Sora. But i have to say, Ziggy might have you all beat. If he tries he can make his voice sound like any singer"

Ziggy than in a singing voice sang out "It's true, I am amazing"

"smart alec" Kairi said "hey, do you still fish, Roxas?"

"yeah" He said, "I finally got this one to like it" He said referring to Namine who in turn stuck her tongue out at him

"We should go tomorrow!" Kairi exclaimed

They all agreed. They hung out for about 3 hours before Roxas wanted to get to sleep. So everyone returned home and got themselves their own rest. Because they were getting up at around 7 'o' clock the next morning

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**THAT'S CHAPTER 2.… R&R PLEASE AND THANK YOU**


	3. Messing with fire

**JESUS CHRIST ITS BEEN TOO LONG!  
CHAPTER 3: Messin with Fire**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well after a long day of fishing, everyone caught fish except Sora

"I can't believe I didn't catch anything" Sora complained.

"It's called fishing... not catching" Namine said.

"Easy for you to say, You caught fish" Sora said

"Well maybe you should stop complaining and go back to the lake!" She said

"I like Your style" Ziggy said smiling

"So, where do you keep your band stuff, Ziggy?" Riku asked.

"Downstairs in the basement" Ziggy said.

As the group got into the basement they heard a song playing on the guitar. It was not a familiar tune to anyone except for Ziggy and Kairi

Ziggy picked up his own guitar and began singing a song that no one knew. After ending with a final riff Sora, Roxas, Riku, and Namine are shocked, Ziggy turns and says "Dang Matt you've gotten good at that song"

"Well Ziggy, I've practiced" his dad a young man of 40 (A/N that made him 23 when Ziggy was born)"And my name is dad, not matt."

"Sorry, Dad" Ziggy says

"Hi Mr. Matt" Kairi says

"Hello, Kairi" He responds and after waiting a minute says "are you going to introduce me to your friends? or should i guess their names"

"Ooops," Kairi says, "This is Sora, Roxas, Riku, and Namine"

"Well, its nice to meet you all! i will see you all later" Ziggy's Dad says and then goes upstairs

"Dude." Sora and Riku both said to Ziggy

"What?" Ziggy asked

Roxas started "That. Was..."

"AMAZING!" Namine finished.

Kairi and Ziggy laughed

"That isnt a very hard song" Ziggy sayed

"BULL!" Sora yelled

"hahahaha. I guess you're right" Ziggy sayed

"I had the same reaction when he wrote it" Kairi said laughing

"YOU WROTE THAT" Roxas yelled, "WHAT KIND OF GENIUS ARE YOU"

Ziggy started laughing harder

"What's so funny?" Namine asked

"Yea Seriously?" Riku chimed in

"You thought that was insane?" Ziggy said, "Thats nothing, i can play Jordan, Freebird, Six, Redemption, The Air that I breathe. And thats just a handful of the insane songs i can play."

"He is a musical genius" Kairi said

Ziggy grinned

"He can play like every song ever on guitar."

"most" Ziggy said, "remember November Rain"

"Why cant you play that" Riku asked

"I can, but I think I'll let Kairi explain why I don't" Ziggy answered

"Well, it all started back in Twilight Town last year..."

Flashback Kairi's POV

_Ziggy and I were sitting with our friends Hayner, Pence and Olette at lunch. Ziggy had three older brothers, triplets and all of them were seniors._

_"You guys want to come to my house tomorrow?" Hayner asked_

_"Why not just hang out at the usual place?" Olette asked_

_"Well cause my parents want to meet you all." Hayner replied_

_"I dont really care, how about you Ziggy?" I asked the closest person to me that i had ever known._

_"Well I don't really..." He started but was cut off _

_two gunshots went off, they both hit one of Ziggy's Brothers. another one Malcom, and Ziggy jumped up and the guy shot the gun twice and one bullet hit Ziggy barely grazing the side of his head, thats why he has that scar, the other one hit him in the chest, barely missing all of his vital organs. Malcom brought the guy down and got shot in the head in the process. The guy was then disarmed and apprehended. Ziggy barely made it out alive._

_two weeks later in the hospital he woke up, and he could see things from a different point of view, he never did anything that could put anyone elses life in danger. he studied and studied and studied while he was not going through physical therapy. _

End Flashback ThirdPerson POV

" I was so scared. and it hurts to think about it" Kairi said hurtfully.

"It's Okay Kairi" Sora said trying to cheer her up

"That Sucks" Roxas said.

"Yea." Riku joined in

"Im Sorry Kairi, and Ziggy" Namine said

"Yeah, he has always taken it really hard. apart from his own headaches, the loss of his brothers completely destroyed him" Kairi Said, "at that school they would play songs on the radio. and November Rain was on when it all happened, and Ziggy passed out right as it ended."

"I havent been able to play it since then" Ziggy said, "I always Cry. While i was in the Hospital I wrote 'Messin With Fire' and 'Sacred Place'." He Continued, "but i'll have to play that one some other time... I cant do it right now. and now when i get mad enough i cant control my temper, I think it effected my self-control."

"What about your, other brother?" Namine asked

"After the whole situation, he commited suicide." Ziggy said

Well, Everyone talked for about an hour, and after everyone else had left. Kairi and Ziggy talked alone.

"What ever happened between us Kairi?" Ziggy asked

"You were the one who decided... i just knew it was for the best" She replied

"Do you think we would still be..." Ziggy started to say but got cut off.

"Yea i do... but im glad it happened the way it did... i like this Ziggy more" Kairi finished, she got up and kissed Ziggy on the cheek, and left.

After she was out the door Ziggy said "Yea I do too."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**WELL THATS CHAPTER 3!!**


	4. He has Enemies

**CHAPTER FOUR IS ON ITS WAY!!**

**CHAPTER 4: He has Enemies??**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sunday passed, and no one brought up the subject of Ziggy's past. But he was cheerful as usual, he acted as if the past was never brought up in the first place. When Monday rolled around someone was standing at the door of the school waiting for Ziggy and Kairi. This time he had friends. Each of the four wore black hooded jackets, and black jeans.

"Ahhhhhhh, Ziggy we have been waiting for you" The same guy who was hitting on Kairi said. His long white hair flowing past his shoulders.

"So this is the person who beat you down, he don't seem like much" One of his friends said. He had bluish hair flowing about the same length.

"Yeah how could you let this guy mess you up that bad" another said. He had long Black hair in a ponytail, and had a few scars on his face.

"He caught me off guard." The leader stated

"Oh look who he's hanging out with." the third friend said, "if it isn't Sora, Roxas, Namine and Riku." He had Long purple hair flowing a bit longer than everyone else's. "Need I remind you that you were once with us, and then you had to quit." he said looking at Roxas

"Shut up Marluxia, that's a part of my life that I don't like to remember." Roxas retorted

"What are you gonna do to stop him?" The black haired one asked

"I'll keep his back, Xigbar" Sora said defending his brother

"And I'll crush both of you" The blue haired guy said

"And I'll break your neck, Sa'ix" Riku said angrily

The leader yelled at his friends "WE AREN'T FOCUSED ON THEM, IT'S THE TALL ONE WE WANT"

"Sorry Xemnas" they all said at the same time and focused on Ziggy

"HEY THAT ISNT FAIR" Namine Shouted "3 against one"

Kairi joined in "Yea maybe if there were about 13 of you than it would give him a challenge."

Everyone looked at her except for Ziggy. "Kairi, you don't know these guys, they're the toughest people in the school" Sora said

"Yea and you don't know Ziggy" Kairi said "Take them out ,Zig"

"Right on, Kai!!" Ziggy replied

Marluxia tried to get the jump on Ziggy. but Ziggy got a fist in Marluxia's stomach. Marluxia dropped in front of Ziggy.

"You really don't think i can't win?" Ziggy said. The other's backed off. before a light blue guitar collided with his back. dropping him to the ground.

"Good job, Demyx" Xemnas said. "Let's Go!"

The five left, and Marluxia kicked Ziggy while he was down.

"Ziggy, you okay?" Kairi asked kneeling down next to him

He pushed himself up and brushed himself off. "Yeah, I'm fine. stupid cheap shot jerks. They're just as bad as Seifer, Rai, and Fu." He walked in the school, "C'mon lets get to class."

During the whole day Ziggy got evil looks from different people in the same attire as the others.

"Pay no mind to them" Roxas said, "They're just a gang, one with a stupid name too"

"Oh yeah, what's the name?" Ziggy asked

"Organization XIII"

"I count twelve," Kairi stated

"Thats because, number thirteen left last year." Sora said

"Yup he's a close friend of ours." Riku said

"We couldn't be happier with who he is now" Namine said putting her arms around Roxas' neck

"Who was it?" Kairi asked

"Isn't it obvious," Ziggy stated smiling, "It was Roxas"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**NOT THE BEST NOR LONGEST CHAPTER EVER. BUT INTRODUCED PART OF THE ORGANIZATION. MY NEXT UPDATE IS COMING SOON**


	5. Phone Call

**CHAPTER 5 HERE WE COME**

**CHAPTER 5: Phone call**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The day dragged on until last period rolled around. Music Class with Mr. Scott.

"Hello, Class, As you know that there are two grades in my class you can get an A or an F. You only get an F if you don't take my class seriously. Otherwise you get an A. We will be playing music from any aspiring musicians in the class. So if you can play a song I invite you up." Namine, Kairi, Sora, Roxas, And Riku all turned to Ziggy.

"What?" Ziggy said.

"Mr. Dawson, do you play an instrument?" Mr. Scott asked

"Yeah… but I don't really want to play" Ziggy replied

"Oh come now. Why don't you play a song"

"Fine. Do you have a guitar?"

"Yes right here" Mr. Scott pulled out a guitar from his closet…

"DUDE!!" Ziggy yelled, "An Ibanez UV777 Electric Guitar The guitar that ignited the 7-string revolution in rock! THIS IS A TWO THOUSAND DOLLAR GUITAR!!"

"I'm Impressed. you know your stuff" Mr. Scott said

"This is an awesome guitar… of course I know. You sure its ok for me to use this."

"Yes its fine"

"Hey, Ziggy what was that song you told us about?" Riku asked

"Sacred Place? No not right now. We'll save that for later" Ziggy said "But I can play Jordan."

Ziggy played an amazing instrumental song and when he was finished the entire class was amazed. He was sweating a bit.

"Phew… I'm tired" he said. And he laughed at the astonished looks. "Now," he said addressing Sora, Roxas, Riku, and Namine, "that is a difficult song"

"Well, thank you Ziggy. Before we continue is there anyone else?" Mr. Scott asked. After seeing Ziggy no one else wanted to go up. "As a gift, you are permitted to spend the rest of the day talking." Everyone cheered.

The day ended and at lunch the next Day, Ziggy caught Sora alone.

"Hey, Sora, can I have a word with you?" Ziggy asked

"Yea, sure" Sora complied

"See this fist?" Ziggy asked holding up and eyeing his fist

"Yeah"

"Kairi is my best friend," he said looking up at Sora, "Now I think I can trust you, But if her heart gets broken, your face and this fist are going to get to know each other very, very well."

"I understand" Sora said

"I thought you would" Ziggy said. "now go eat!"

"Yes Sir!" Sora said saluting

Ziggy chuckled. Sora followed Ziggy through the lunch line but at the end of it they were encountered by a young girl.

XxX Kairi's Pov XxX

I was talking to my friends when I noticed Sora and Ziggy were talking to girl. I thought nothing of it but When I saw her put her hand on Sora's chest and he pushed it away I had to ask. "Who is that Sora and Ziggy are talking too?" I asked

Namine looked up and got a disgusted Look on her face. "Deanna Smater!" she said disgustedly.

"The most hated girl in our group." Roxas said

"Why?" I asked

"Because she dated Sora, used him, and cheated on him." Riku said

"Plus the fact that he never believed it." Roxas said

"Or at least never wanted to believe it." Namine said

"She turned him into something he's not" Riku said. "He was a much better person before her. Don't get me wrong he's still a good person, but he has changed completely because of her."

"It's a good thing Sora's there with Ziggy." Namine said "Otherwise You might lose Ziggy as a friend. Trust me she has that potential."

"I highly doubt that, Ziggy never trusts anyone, especially ones that he can tell are bad people, he is an excellent judge of character. but, does Sora still like her you think?" I asked

"He'd better not!" Namine exclaimed "Or I'll shoot him!"

"Is she that bad. I'm sure she can't be. Everyone deserves a second chance." I tried to defend her, but just then Sora and Ziggy walked up.

"She is a bitch" Ziggy stated "I know why you hate her, Namine." after he finished all eyes turned to Me.

"Shut up!" I said

"Oh by the way, Kairi" Ziggy said

"yea what is it?" I asked

He put his left arm over Sora's shoulder and pointed at him and said "He has my blessing."

"Oh my god" I said quietly. I felt my face start to blush.

"What's that mean Kairi" Namine said nudging me, I shot her a glare which made her and Roxas laugh.

I shot another glare at Ziggy as if to say 'you are going to pay for that'

He shrugged and gave a look as if to say 'It was totally worth it'

"Ziggy why do you hate me?"

"because I love you" Ziggy Responded, "and yes, that makes since."

XxX 3rd Person XxX

The group ate whilst joking with each other. Until the bell rang. School later ended and all of the young friends met up outside. Except for Roxas who had to get home right away to go to a sports physical.

"today was good." Sora and said at the same time.

"AWWWWWWW! isn't that sweet!!" Riku said

Sora and Kairi started to blush, as the rest of the group laughed

"What does that embarrass you?" Riku asked "because if it does, I can gladly keep going"

A cell phone rand and Ziggy reached into his pocket and answered.

"Hello….. Oh hey dad!…. Wait what!?…. You aren't serious…. Ok I'll get there right away… love you too.. Bye" Ziggy hung up the phone with a shocked look on his face.

"What was that all about?" Sora asked

"My Mom and Sister were in a car accident."

"WHAT!?" Kairi yelled

"I have to go… does anyone have a car I can use?" Ziggy asked

"you can use my truck but we're coming with you" Riku said throwing Ziggy his keys

"Got it!" Ziggy said

They drove to the hospital. And asked where Ziggy's mom and sister were at and they went there right away. When Ziggy saw his dad sitting on a bench he ran right over.

"What's new?" he asked

"Your mother is fine, but your sister is in emergency surgery." his dad replied

Ziggy looked down, then he asked "Can I see mom?"

"Yes go ahead in" Ziggy's Dad said pointing to the door across the hall from him. Ziggy nodded and walked in

"Hey, Mom."

"Ziggy!" his mother exclaimed, "How was your day son?"

"it was okay… what happened?"

"we got hit in the very front of the car by a drunk driver, the car span out into a telephone pole. May's side was the side that hit the pole." She replied and started to cry. Ziggy hugged her before leaving the room.

Around the same time that Ziggy shut the door a doctor came down the hall

"Are you the Dawson family?" he asked

"Yes. How is my daughter?" Ziggy's dad asked

"She's stable, but she's in a coma" The doctor said before entering Mrs. Dawson's room Mr. Dawson followed

"O my god!" Kairi said falling down to the bench with tears in her eyes. Ziggy was dumbstruck, a single tear brushed his cheek. May was the last sibling he had. And she was like a little sister to Kairi as well.

"I'm so sorry, Ziggy" Namine said, she only got silence as her answer. He was frozen in place. Kairi was also silent for she knew if she were to talk she would start to cry. Ziggy reached into his pocket and threw his keys to Riku. Finally he spoke

"You all should get home. I won't be at school tomorrow, So I'll see you when I see you. Oh and Riku, See to it that Kairi gets home safe alright?"

"sure thing" Riku responded

"Ziggy, I don't want to leave" Kairi pleaded

"Too bad, its not your choice. Please don't argue with me." Ziggy told her not even looking at her

She opened her mouth as if to protest but she shut it again and nodded she got up and went to the car. The rest of the group followed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**WELL THAT'S CHAPTER 5 PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. August 19 Kairi

**THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS ALL TAKE PLACE AT THE EXACT SAME TIME ONLY THEY ARE IN THE POV OF ALL CHARACTERS!!**

**Chapter six: August 19****th**** (Kairi)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I woke up in the morning to my alarm clock. I quickly turned it off and fell back to sleep, but it was cut short by a phone call. I answered my phone

"Hello." I said

"Let me guess… I just woke you up like usual." Ziggy said, "Can you pick up my homework for me today if we have any?" he asked in a low voice

"Yea no problem.." I said sadly remembering yesterday's events "Is she ok?"

"I don't know… she's still asleep… don't worry when I know something you'll know something." Ziggy answered reassuring her.

"Thanks." I said sadly "Listen I need to get ready. Ill see you later"

"later Kai"

I hung up the phone, and brushed a tear from my eye. Ever since Ziggy and I became close his sister May was like a little sister to me as well. Ziggy was as if not more protective too her as he was of me.

After getting ready I started walking to school early about a half hour early to be exact. When I got to the first of three stop signs on the way to school I looked both ways as I was told to do when I was a child, the habit still lives. When I looked too my right I saw something that I didn't expect. It was Namine, she was leaving her house. She saw me and ran over.

"KAIRI!!" she yelled as she ran up and hugged me. "How's Ziggy?"

"I don't really know" I answered "He has never been one to show his emotions. And since the 'incident' he has become even more secluded."

"awww… he seems like such a nice person." Namine said

"He is." I replied "and seeing him this way always hurts"

"I'm sorry Kairi.. Come on lets get going I've got to meet Roxas early." Namine said. I fake-smiled and joined her.

"So how have you and Roxas doing in your relationship." I just noticed I hadn't really taken the time to see how they were.

"Better than ever!" Namine exclaimed "Kairi I really think I'm in love with him, he means more to me than anything else! Whenever he's around all my fears, worries, and sadness just goes away. I cant imagine ever being with anyone else."

"Awww. I'm happy for you guys!" I really was. I couldn't help but think about Sora.

When we got to school Sora and Roxas were waiting in the commons of the school.

"Hey, love" Roxas said giving his girlfriend a small peck on the lips. Putting his hands on her hips

"Hey!" she said smiling throwing her hands around his neck. I couldn't help but watch them.

"What's up Kairi?" Sora asked pulling my gaze towards him

"Oh. Not much." I answered "How about you?"

"it's the same here" He answered and averted his sight toward his brother and Namine who were now in a deeper kiss.

"Why did they need to meet up early?" I decided to ask

"For that." he answered bluntly grinning at me "They do this every morning, I just come for the show." I couldn't help but giggle

"They are cute together." I said smiling

"A little too cute if you ask me." he replied "HEY GET A ROOM!" he yelled

Roxas broke the kiss. "You didn't have to come!"

"he's got a point" Namine said

"Than might I say. GET A ROOM!" I yelled

"You had to bring her along didn't you" Roxas said defeated

"Sorry" She said

We sat at a table and we all talked about whatever subject we could think of. The halls started to fill with students. And we decided to go ahead and go to our first class to get away from the noise. We entered our math class and sat down at the back in a group leaving room for Riku when he got here.

"So, it goes math, world history, P.E., Lunch, English, Choir, and Music?" I asked Namine

"Yea that's how it is for you, me, and Roxas." Namine replied

"and mine and Riku's schedule is Math, English, P.E., Lunch, World History, Band and, Music." Sora said "All the same classes except the times are different."

"yea we figured that out." Roxas stated

"Shut up!" Sora retorted

Namine and I laughed a bit. The classroom started to fill and a bunch of girls dreamily looked at Sora and Roxas and scowled at Namine, who smirked at them as if to say 'haha I have Roxas and you don't'. Riku walked in after everyone else and sat down next to Me.

"I've been looking for you." He said

"We've been in here." I replied

The bell rang. As classes went by we all silently conversed until lunch when we could talk freely. Cell phones were aloud at lunch so I turned mine on incase Ziggy called. After we got our food and sat down my phone rang it was Ziggy.

"Hey, Ziggy." My friends all looked at me

"Hey, Kairi."

"What's new."

"three months." I heard him say

"What." I said feeling tears in my eyes

"She has severe brain damage, she has three months to live."

"Oh my god!" The tears started to fall like rain Sora grabbed the phone

"Ziggy what's going on. Oh my god… I'm so sorry. Yea I'll tell her… Will do. Later." He hung up the phone.

"Kairi, Ziggy says that May is expected to be awake a week from now and she will want to see you." He told me

I nodded and began to cry harder Sora hugged me and didn't let go. I cried into his shoulder for a minute before drying my eyes and breaking the hug. I finished eating in silence I could tell my friends were worried about me but they ate as well.

When school ended I got out of school as fast as I could but Sora caught up with me.

"Kairi, let me walk you home" he said I nodded

"Thank you for earlier." I said to him

"No problem that's what friends are for" He replied. When we walked by the pier he said "You wanna talk." he gestured to the old Island that we used to play at.

"Yea sure."

When we got to the island we crossed the bridge to the mini island and sat down on the bent paopu tree.

"So tell me how you and Ziggy met."

"Okay" I said smiling

XxX Flashback XxX

_It was my first day of seventh grade in Twilight Town. I was sitting around and I had absolutely no friends. I was really mad at my parents for making me move. I wanted to stay at Destiny City but my dad's job moved him to Twilight Town so I didn't really have any say in the matter. A guy came up to me and asked me out. I wasn't interested. He kept pushing and I kept saying no. He started to get perverted and I was starting to get scared. Just then a young guy came up behind him and said._

"_What, Jayce you don't have anything better to do than torment seventh grade girls." _

"_Shut up!" Jayce said_

"_Well if you would date someone your age for once. I would have no problem shutting up" He retorted_

"_Whatever!" Jayce said before leaving_

"_Don't mind him," he said turning towards me, "He's just a loser."_

"_Thank you." I told him_

"_Don't mention it. I haven't seen you around here, you new or something?" he asked._

"_Yea." _

"_Where you from."_

"_Destiny City." _

"_Ahhh the capitol, Well come on don't be shy. What's your name?"_

"_Kairi, Kairi Elsmere."_

"_Nice to meet you Kairi, I'm Michael Dawson, but most people call me Ziggy." he said extending his hand. _

"_Nice to meet you, Ziggy." I said as I shook his hand _

XxX End Flashback XxX

"Wow so he was looking out for you back before he even knew you?" Sora asked

"Yup." I told him

"Well what about his sister?" He asked

"What about her?"

"How did you meet her?"

"Well…"

XxX Flashback XxX

_Ziggy and I became great friends, I started to develop a bit of a crush on him, but it was nothing really big. One day out of the blue he asked if I wanted to come over to hang out and eat dinner. _

"_I would love too" I said_

"_Cool. Ask your parents and give me a call" he said writing his number down for me._

_When I got home that day I asked my parents and they were a little reluctant at first but after I explained to them what happened on the first day, they agreed. I called Ziggy and he said to come around six. When I got there May answered the door. _

"_Are you Kairi?" she asked _

"_Yes" _

"_Wow you're really pretty. I don't know why Ziggy doesn't go out with you." She said. I felt myself blush a bit_

"_Thank you." I decided to say "Speaking of which where is Ziggy"_

"_Oh he had to go to pick up his guitar from the store, they called a minute ago and told him it was fixed" She said "But come in" she stepped aside for me_

_I entered the large house. And the first room I entered after walking down the short hallway was the living room. I saw three guys who all looked alike and similar to Ziggy watching TV._

_One looked up at me and yelled into the kitchen "MOM ZIGGY'S GIRLFRIEND IS HERE!!" _

"_BE NICE MARC!!" a woman yelled back she walked out and Introduced her self. "Hello, you must be Kairi. I am Ziggy's mother Maria, and these three are Marc, Marshall, and Malcolm." She said pointing to the three boys _

"_And I'm May!" May said introducing herself_

"_Don't mind Marc." Ziggy's mom said "He just gives Ziggy a hard time whenever he has a girl over for dinner"_

"_I call em' as I see em'" Marc declared_

"_Come on Kairi let's go to my room." May said I agreed. _

_When I got into her room I could tell that she was a neat freak. I hadn't seen a room that clean and organized in my life. I noticed a lot of pictures of her and Ziggy, they were being goofs in all the pictures Ziggy had his tongue out in a lot of them. _

"_So are you and Ziggy really close or something."_

"_Yeah I'm much closer too him than any of the other three."_

_We talked for about ten minutes before Ziggy stepped in the doorway. _

"_Shall we go for a walk?" Ziggy asked coolly_

"_Yes we shall." I replied "It was nice meeting you May"_

"_Yea nice to meet you too Kairi." She said_

XxX End Flashback XxX

"that was five years ago." I said

"way back when." he said. I smiled in agreement.

We talked for a while about this, that, and everything else. And finally he looked at his cell phone.

"dang, six o' clock already. We better get going." He said standing up he held out his hand to help me up. I grabbed it with a smile and stood up. He walked me home when we got back to the main island. When we got to my door he and I locked eyes.

"Thank You so much Sora." I said

"No problem, Oh wait" He said before I could open the door he pulled out my cell phone. "I never gave this back to you before."

"Oh yea." I said holding my hand out he put up one finger _What is he doing? _I asked myself. quickly he added his number to my phone.

"Call whenever you need someone to talk too." he said

"Thanks" _He is so sweet _I thought. I hugged him one last time before waving goodbye and going inside. After I ate dinner with my family I went upstairs and went to bed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**ONE DOWN FOUR POV CHAPTERS TO GO! SORRY RIKU FANS BUT HE DOESN'T GET A POV CHAPTER. HE ISN'T INVOLVED ENOUGH.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: August 19****th**** (Sora)**

**R&R **

**LOVE YA. **


	7. August 19 Sora

**WELL LET'S SKIP STRAIGHT TO THE CHAPTER**

**CHAPTER 7: August 19 (Sora)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

My alarm clock woke me up as usual. When I looked into Roxas' room I noticed he was already up. He was completely dressed and ready to go.

"Dude, why are you ready so early?" I asked

"Well I don't want to take any chances at being late." He said

"My gosh, Roxas, You go 30 minutes early every single day" I said

"I know that, but you know I want to beat Namine there" He replied

"Yeah and you always do. You have never gotten there after her." I said

"I know, I know. Are you coming with me today or are you gonna just come later?" He asked

"Yeah I'm gonna come along with you, I'll be ready in about fifteen minutes." I replied

"Ok man. you ought to get moving." Roxas said

"I know. I know"

I showered and got dressed in a red t-shirt, and a pair of jeans, I brushed my teeth, put on deodorant, and I spiked my hair. I exited the bathroom. I put on my shoes, my crown necklace, and my favorite black jacket.

"C'mon Roxas let's get going!"

"Right on!"

We left the house and made our way toward school.

"So what do you think about Kairi being back?" Roxas asked

"Why do you ask?" I asked him

"Because I know you like her." Roxas said stopping and turning towards me

"How do you know that?" I said stopping

"The way that you look at her, I can see it in your eyes."

"Well yeah I guess I do like her."

"Then why don't you ask her out?"

"I want to see if she feels the same way that I do about her."

"She does. Trust me" he said before starting to walk again

"How would you know that?" I asked following

"I have my ways." He said

_What's that supposed to mean_ I thought, but didn't say anything, because I knew that Roxas was usually right about such things and I didn't like arguing with him. We got to the school before most of the other students, we weren't the first but we were close to it.

"Oh, what do you know we beat Namine!" I said sarcastically

"That's a good thing." He replied smiling

"For you I suppose, but I have to wait here for what, to watch you and your girlfriend make out?" I asked darkly

"Of course!" Roxas said I couldn't help but silently laugh. Roxas and Namine originally started going out in the sixth grade. Until they broke up over something stupid They remained friends however, and at the beginning of freshman year he asked Namine back out and she obviously said yes. Over the entire course of their breakup neither one of them stopped liking each other. It was the summer between eighth and ninth grade that they actually fell in love with each other. But neither of them knew how the other felt. It was quite funny actually. Namine walked in with Kairi after about five minutes of waiting

_What's Kairi doing here??_ I asked my self.

"Hey, Love." Roxas said putting his hands around Namine's waist and giving her a quick peck on the lips

"Hey!" she said smiling throwing her hands around his neck. Kairi was watching them when I decided to approach her

"What's up Kairi?" I asked she turned and smiled at me

"Oh. Not much." She answered "How about you?"

"it's the same here" I answered and averted my sight toward my brother and Namine who were now in a deeper kiss.

"Why did they need to meet up early?" Kairi asked.

"For that." I answered bluntly grinning at her "They do this every morning, I just come for the show." That got a laugh out of her

"They are cute together." she said smiling

"A little too cute if you ask me." I replied "HEY GET A ROOM!" I yelled

Roxas broke the kiss. "You didn't have to come!"

"He's got a point" Namine said.

"Than might I say, GET A ROOM!" Kairi yelled. That made me smile.

"You had to bring her along didn't you" Roxas said defeated.

"Sorry" She replied.

We sat at a table and we all talked about whatever subject we could think of. The halls started to fill with students. And we decided to go ahead and go to our first class to get away from the noise. We entered our math class and sat down at the back in a group leaving room for Riku when he got here.

"So, it goes math, world history, P.E., Lunch, English, Choir, and Music?" Kairi asked Namine

"Yea that's how it is for you, me, and Roxas." Namine replied

"And mine and Riku's schedule is Math, English, P.E., Lunch, World History, Band and, Music." I said "All the same classes except the times are different."

"Yea we figured that out." Roxas stated

"Shut up!" I retorted

Namine and Kairi laughed a bit. The classroom started to fill and a bunch of girls dreamily looked at Me and Roxas and scowled at Namine, Namine smirked at them as if to say 'haha I have Roxas and you don't'. I hated when girls stared dreamily at me, I mean it was awesome that so many people liked me, but most of them I didn't care for at all. Really the only girl I could even think about dating was Kairi. Riku walked in after everyone else and sat down next to Kairi.

"I've been looking for you." He said

"We've been in here." Kairi replied, getting yet another smile out of me.

As classes went by we all secretly talked too each other making sure that the teachers didn't notice. When lunch rolled around I noticed Kairi turning on her phone. After we got our food and sat down Kairi's phone rang it was obviously Ziggy.

"Hey, Ziggy." We all looked over at her "What's new… What…" she started to tear up "Oh my god!" She started to cry. I snatched the phone out of her hand

"Ziggy what's going on!?"

"My sister has severe brain damage and has only three months to live" I heard him say

"Oh my god… I'm so sorry"

"Tell Kairi that the doctors expect May to be awake in a week and she will want to see her."

"Yea I'll tell her…"

"And, Sora, talk to her about it. It will help her a lot"

"Will do."

"I'll talk to you later."

"Later." I said before hanging up the phone.

"Kairi, Ziggy says that May is expected to be awake a week from now and she will want to see you." I told her

She nodded and began to cry harder. I grabbed onto her and hugged her and didn't let go. It hurts me so bad to see her this way, I care so much about her that I want her to be happy at all times. She cried into my shoulder for a minute before drying her eyes and breaking the hug. She finished eating in silence. We were all worried about her but we ate as well.

When school ended I got out of school as fast as I could to catch Kairi before she got home.

"Kairi, let me walk you home" I said, she nodded

"Thank you for earlier." She said to me

"No problem that's what friends are for" I replied. When we walked by the pier I remembered what Ziggy told me at the end of the conversation and said "You wanna talk." I gestured to the old Island that we used to play at.

"Yea sure."

When we got to the island we crossed the bridge to the mini island and sat down on the bent paopu tree.

"So tell me how you and Ziggy met." I told her

"Okay" she said smiling

I listened to her tell me of how Ziggy helped her when a guy was hitting on her, and that was how she met him and later they became friends.

"Wow so he was looking out for you back before he even knew you?" I asked

"Yup." she told me

"Well what about his sister?" I asked

"What about her?"

"How did you meet her?"

"Well…"

She told me that she and Ziggy had become very close and that for a while she had a bit of a crush on him. She told me about his older brothers and that he and his sister were very close.

"That was four years ago." she said

"Way back when." I said. She smiled in agreement.

We talked for a while about this, that, and everything else. And finally I looked at my cell phone.

"Dang, six o' clock already. We better get going." I said standing up. I held out my hand to help her up. She grabbed it with a smile and stood up. I walked her home when we got back to the main island. When we got to her door she and I locked eyes.

"Thank you so much Sora." she said

"No problem, Oh wait" I said remembering I still had her cell phone I pulled it out. "I never gave this back to you before."

"Oh yea." she said holding her hand out I put up one finger When I remembered that she didn't have my phone number_ Why didn't I give her this earlier _I asked myself. Quickly I added my number to her phone.

"Call whenever you need someone to talk too." I said

"Thanks." She hugged me before waving goodbye and going inside.

I walked down the driveway and went back home to my house. When I got inside Roxas was waiting with McDonalds. He threw me a burger which I caught.

"How'd it go?" he asked

"It went well." I replied

"Are you two together yet?" He asked mischievously knowing full-well what the answer was.

"No." I said

"That's what I thought." He said. We were both very outgoing but when it came down to it he was less cautious about girls that he really liked than I was. After I ate I went upstairs and went to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**THREE MORE POV CHAPTERS TO GO!!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: August 19th (Namine)**


	8. August 19 Roxas and Namine

**OK I DECIDED THAT SINCE WE HAVE ALREADY COVERED THE BEGINNING OF THE DAY ENOUGH TIMES ALREADY, IM JUST GONNA START WITH THE PARTS AFTER THE SCHOOL DAY FOR ROXAS AND NAMINE, AND IM GONNA DO IT FROM 3****RD**** PERSON POV INSTEAD OF THE INDIVIDUAL POV'S.**

**CHAPTER 8: August 19 (Roxas/Namine)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the end of the day Sora rushed out of the school to catch up to Kairi. Roxas looked for Namine and when he found her she was talking to a guy he had never met before. He had long straight blonde hair; he wore a blue hoodie and black pants. Roxas wasn't worried, just curious so he ducked behind a column.

"You're a really pretty girl you know that?" The guy said

"Thanks, but I'm taken so I'd feel better if you didn't talk to me like that," Namine said, Roxas smiled.

After a bit of a pause he replied. "I can respect that, I'm Zidane, and you are?" **(A/N THAT'S RIGHT I THREW IN AN FF9 CHARACTER.) **

"Namine, it's nice to meet you Zidane," Namine smiled "If you wait around a bit you might get to meet my boyfriend."

'_Namine… always being kind to everyone' _Roxas thought _'I love that about her'_

"That'd be cool," He said, "Mind if I sit?"

"Oh no, be my guest." She replied

Roxas waited a bit to make it seem like he wasn't listening and then he walked over to the small table.

"Hey, babe," He said kissing Namine on the cheek.

"Hey." She replied smiling

"Who's this?" Roxas asked gesturing to Zidane

"The name's Zidane" He answered, "Good to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too. Are You new?" Roxas asked

"Yeah I just moved here over the summer," Zidane answered

"What grade are you in?" Namine asked

"Junior," Zidane answered.

"Same as us," Roxas said, Namine nodded

"And Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Ziggy," She added remembering the newest addition to their group.

"Ziggy?" Zidane asked. "is it Ziggy Dawson by chance?"

"Yea do you know him?" Roxas asked

"We were rivals in sports and fighting, he and I were equals, and both of us were star players for our school soccer teams." Zidane explained.

"So do you know Kairi?" Namine asked

"We met a couple of times but never got to know her. Ziggy and I grew up together though and then when I moved to a different part of the town and started going to a different school, Kairi moved into my old house." He explained

"Well our school has a soccer team and the first practice is tomorrow, you should join the team." Roxas said

"I already have." Zidane said with a smile "Is Ziggy playing? Because if so our team will be unstoppable."

"I don't think so." Namine said "If he is then he hasn't told us."

"Still a quiet guy I guess." Zidane said

"Yea," Roxas agreed. "did you say you two were rivals in fighting too?"

"Oh yeah. I was always stronger than he was, but he knows martial arts backwards and forwards so his fighting style was always formidable."

"Martial Arts?" Roxas asked surprised

"Yeah, what he didn't tell you. Well, I guess he wouldn't have a reason to maybe. He only uses martial arts when he knows he can't when by strength alone."

"What classes do you have Zidane?" Namine asked changing the subject, not really caring how Ziggy fought.

"Ummm, I can compare classes with one of you," Zidane said. Roxas handed him his schedule, "okay, we both have all the same classes except I have Algebra 2 With Snyder instead of Geometry with Thompson.

"So your not his equal in academics?" Namine sarcastically asked, knowing full well that Ziggy was taking Calculus that year and passing with flying colors.

"Oh heck No!" Zidane said, "that kid's a friggen genius." Earning a bit of a laugh from Namine and Roxas.

"Do you know how his sister has been doing?" Zidane asked. Roxas and Namine stayed quiet and gave Zidane a bit of a somber look. "Is she ok?" he asked.

"She has three months to live…" Roxas answered finally, "Long story short: She was in a car accident and now has serious brain damage."

"Poor Zig," Zidane said, "May was all he had left."

"Yeah we know." Namine stated

Zidane's phone rang; he opened it up, read a text and then stood up. "Listen I have to get going don't tell Ziggy I'm here, let him figure it out himself."

"Will do," Roxas said, "It was nice meeting you Zidane"

"Yeah you too." He replied

"Bye Zidane." Namine said

"Later. Take care, you two" with that he left.

"We should probably go too." Roxas said standing up and extending his hand to Namine

She nodded and took it. Roxas helped her up and the two left the building hand-in-hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry it wasn't that great and sorry it took me so long to update. Next chapter is in Ziggy's POV. Its about his reaction to the news and you get a bit of a look into his head.


	9. August 19 Ziggy

I sat in my sisters room. I didn't know if I had slept or not, I couldn't remember. All I knew is that I was tired. I looked at my phone and realized that if I didn't make a phone call then and there, then my lazy best friend would never get up. Of course it was early, but my mind was out of it. I had to call her before I forgot. I flipped open my phone and dialed 2 before hitting send. _'ring' 'ring' 'ring'_

"Hello…" I heard the tired girl say.

"Let me guess… I just woke you up like usual." I said trying not to show the sleeplessness in my voice, "Can you pick up my homework for me if we have any."

"Yeah, no problem," She paused for a second, "Is she okay?" I heard her ask to me

"I don't know," I answered looking over to my young sister, "She's still asleep." I knew that Kairi needed to know so I told her, "don't worry, when I know something, you'll know something."

"Thanks," she said, I could tell she was distressed on the inside. She needed someone to talk to, but I was too tired. "Listen I need to get ready. I'll see you later"

"Later, Kai." _'click'_

I think I stood up after hanging up my phone; maybe it was to get a snack. But all I remember is a doctor waking me up. I had been collapsed on the floor near my sister's bed. Fatigue had finally taken the best of me I suppose, and I had a decent 6 hours of sleep.

He was a young doctor, likely still an intern but I wasn't sure. He asked if I was Mr. Dawson. I knew he was referring to Matthew Dawson, my father, but I nodded anyways. He explained that they had taken tests and there was nothing left for them to do, that they would make her as comfortable as possible. I knew this was his first time telling a family that a loved one was doomed, as he never used any form of the word die. I stood up from the floor, disgusted that the young doctor likely never thought to help me up and seat me in a chair. Actually he didn't even check my pulse that I know of he merely called to me and I opened my eyes. When he saw that I was awake he began explaining to me that my sister would die.

When I reached a chair I sat down clasping my hands and placing them in my lap. "How long?" I asked. The doctor looked puzzled at me. "How long does my sister have to live!?" I could hear the anger in my voice. Usually, I would have been disgusted at myself for treating the man this way, even though I knew he was young and inexperienced, but my anger and grogginess blinded me. I thought he was also shocked at my anger, as he never appeared to notice that I said 'sister' and not 'daughter.'

The doctor straightened up before clearing his throat and said, "About three months." I looked down at my feet. "She should be awake in a week or so, and you should inform anyone who she may want to see." He turned to leave the room, but turned around about three steps from the exit. He looked at me with care in his eyes as he told me words that I likely won't forget, "You know I lost a sibling when I was in high school too. Death isn't easy, is it kiddo?" He must have known all along that I was not my father, but just a high school student who needed to know how his sister was. I looked up at him, over to my sister and back to my feet. When my eyes returned to the doorway, he was gone.

I let my eyes wander to the clock. When I saw the time I knew it was lunchtime, the only time at my school when cell phones were allowed. I grabbed my phone and again, I dialed 2.

"Hey, Ziggy" She said

"Hey, Kairi" I returned

"What's new?" She asked

"Three months," I said with hurt in my voice.

"What." she said, she was soon to cry, but I had to tell her the facts.

"She has severe brain damage, she has three months to live." I managed to say

"Oh my god!" She cried out.

"Ziggy what's going on?" I heard another voice say. It was Sora.

"My sister has severe brain damage and has three months to live." I said again.

"Oh my god… I'm so sorry." He said, and I knew what he said was the truth.

"Tell Kairi that the doctors expect May to be awake in a week and she will want to see her."

"Yea I'll tell he"

"And, Sora, Talk to her about it. It will help her a lot." I said, knowing only he could bring her out of the dark place she was in.

"Will do." Said he

"Talk to you later"

"Later." He hung up the phone.

I hung up my phone and left the hospital to take a walk. I found a clearing in some woods and decided to explore. When I got to a hidden beach I stopped and sat in the sand. The ocean looked beautiful. The sky had few clouds in it and the water was perfectly still. I grabbed a flat stone and threw it toward the sea. I got nine skips before it sank to the bottom. I threw another and only got seven. I sat for a long while in meditation. I looked across the horizon and noticed the beauty of the sunset. I could hear birds chirping. To most people the site would be relaxing, but I all of a sudden was filled with anger and I stood to my feet looking at the sky. I was far from civilization so I knew that no one would hear me.

"WHY!" I yelled, "WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TOO ME!!!"

I had tears in my eyes all from anger.

"EVERYTIME I FIND SOMEONE I CARE ABOUT THEY DIE! AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

It was past seven o' clock. I grabbed a rock before I left and launched it out at sea. Fourteen skips, my new record. I went home and collapsed on my bed in tears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**BY FAR THE SADDEST CHAPTER SO FAR IN MY MIND. PLEASE REVIEW**


	10. Promise

**Chapter 10: The promise of Old Rusty**

**xXx-xXx-xXx**

Sora was awoken by Roxas for the second time this week. This time he gave no complaints as to waking up early to watch his brother and Namine on their daily ritual. Today he was more excited, as he would get to see Kairi.

Roxas was happy with brother's quick awakening. He cared not the reasons for the early arise, but knew them nonetheless. He wondered what Namine was doing at that moment.

XxX-Meanwhile-XxX

Namine was on the street jogging up to Kairi's door. She knocked and was greeted by Kairi's mom.

"Hello, Namine," Mrs. Elsmere said, "Go wake Kairi if you'd like to. Upstairs last room on the right"

"Thanks!" Namine said running up the stairs up the stairs. When she got to Kairi's room she snuck in, and when she got to the edge of Kairi's bed, she jumped on it, scaring Kairi half to death. "Wake up, Kairi!"

"Ugh," Kairi moaned, "I was planning too."

"You think Ziggy will be back today?" Namine asked

Kairi rubbed her eyes and looked at her phone, "I doubt it," She said, "he would've called me by now."

"Oh"

Kairi got ready, and the two of them left for school. They walked on the street in silence but heard something in a tree. They looked up and saw nothing. They continued to walk and a tennis ball came flying over their heads. The two turned around to see Riku.

"Hey, ladies" He said smiling

"Hi, Riku" Kairi and Namine both replied

"Headed to school this early?" He asked

"Yeah, aren't you?" Kairi asked

"Well yeah." He said, "trust me, if I wasn't, I wouldn't be awake."

"He has a point." Namine stated, and Kairi nodded.

When they got to school talking started between the group. Usual conversation was all that sprouted. Nothing exciting had happened, that is until a jockey student ran up to them shouting 'He's gonna do it! He's gonna break down old rusty!' Sora, Roxas, and Riku all looked at each other.

"No way!" Sora blurted out

"That's incredible!" Roxas said

"Let's go see!" Riku shouted standing up and running towards the gym. The other guys followed. Namine pulled the confused Kairi to her feet and the two chased after the guys.

"What's old rusty?" Kairi asked

"an old punching bag," Namine explained, "It's over sixty years old. It has always been the gym teacher's goal to knock it down but he never could. He offered fifty bucks and a spot on morning announcements to anyone who could pull it off. It got it's name for two reasons, one was that the Gym teacher, who put it up, is named Rusty Atkinson, the other is that the rust on the chain holding it up is so deep that people think that it would fall down easy, but it never did."

Now Kairi was interested too, when they reached the gym they gazed at the guy who was doing the work. He wore a black t-shirt that said 'Wish you were here' On the back, and blue jeans. He had longish black hair that was straight. No one recognized him. He continually punched and kicked the bag and with a loud yell threw one heavy punch breaking the chain, he kicked the bag one last time knocking it to the ground. He lowered his head and did an arm pump, before turning around. He lifted his head and wiped sweat off of his forehead. When he looked up he saw Kairi, Sora, Roxas, Riku, and Namine all looking at him. He gained a twinkle in his glassy blue eyes, flipped back his hair, gave a 'thumbs up' to Kairi and grinned. It was the first time Kairi had seen her best friend without his hair spiked. He approached his friends calmly.

"Sup!" he said cheerfully

"You just knocked down 'Old Rusty'" Sora said

"That I did!"

"Were you mad" Riku asked

Ziggy looked puzzled and shook his head, "I just heard it couldn't be done, so I had to prove them wrong."

"I didn't think it was possible!" Roxas said

"Me neither!" Namine agreed

"Nobody goes at it the right way." Ziggy stated, "You have to hit it hard, real hard, but you can't let up. You have to hit at all the right times so that you can weaken the chain. When I noticed the chain give way I moved to the other side of the bag and repeated the process. After that it was just constant pressure and I knew that it would break." Ziggy said proudly

"Wow!" Sora said, "I didn't follow a word of that!" Ziggy just had to laugh. As promised, Ziggy received 50 dollars and his name was mentioned on morning announcements. He even earned the nickname of 'Old Rusty' for his accomplishment. Namine noticed something about Ziggy and Kairi that day. There was tension between the two. Namine confronted Kairi about it.

"Why are you mad at Ziggy?" Namine asked

"I'm not." Kairi replied quietly

"Then why is there tension between the two of you?"

"It's just," Kairi started, "He's always been like this. When something bad happens, he refuses to let anyone into his world, but he always bounces back the next day acting like nothing happened. I just wish he didn't hold in all of his emotions one day it's gonna explode, and he won't be able to control himself."

"That won't happen" Ziggy said approaching them. He pulled Kairi into a hug and whispered "I promise."

**xXx-xXx-xXx**

**Hope you liked it. R&R**


	11. Homecoming Battle

It is a month after the news about May's death was given. When Ziggy found out Zidane had come to Destiny High, he was ecstatic, though he never showed it to his rival. Homecoming was one week away and apart from the obvious exception of Roxas and Namine, no one had dates.

"So, Sora," Ziggy said when it was just him, Roxas, and Sora, "When are you gonna ask Kairi to the dance."

"Yeah, you're running out of time." Roxas said

"Shut up!" Sora exclaimed, "I'll ask today."

"Do it now" Ziggy told him

"Why now?" Sora asked

"Why not?" Roxas shot back

"Fine, point taken," Sora said before leaving.

"Who are you going with, Ziggy?" Roxas asked

"No one." Ziggy replied

"Oh come on, you can do better then that."

"I can, but I won't"

-

"Hey, Sora" Namine said

"Hey, Have you seen Kairi?"

"Ummm, yeah, I think she went to the bathroom"

"Oh, alright"

"Why do you want her?"

"I'm asking her to homecoming."

"Yay, trust me, she'll say yes." Namine said, Sora smiled

"What are you two talking about?" Kairi asked, approaching them

"Go ahead, Sora" Namine pushed him to Kairi

"Kairi," Sora said

"Yeah?"

"Will you go to homecoming with me?" he asked

A smile crept upon Kairi's face, "Sure."

-

A week had passed and homecoming was here. Riku decided to take a girl named Christa, and Zidane and Ziggy went by themselves. Namine and Kairi were both getting ready in Kairi's room, waiting for their guys to get there. They wore matching dresses, Kairi's was pink that gradually became red towards the bottom sparkling all the way down, and Namine's was light blue gradually becoming darker towards the bottom doing the same.

"Kairi, Ziggy's here!" Her mom called

"Send him up." Kairi called back

"Way ahead of you" Her Dad said.

Ziggy walked in and his eyes widened at the two girls. He was wearing a black dress shirt that was unbuttoned, except for the middle, revealing a red sleeveless shirt. He wore black dress pants and a black fedora with a red band.

"Wow," He said earning smiles from both, "I don't think you two needed to impress them this much."

"Such a charmer" Namine said sarcastically

"That he is" Kairi said, also sarcastically, with a smile "What do you really think?"

"I wasn't lying. They're gonna love it."

"Kairi, Namine, The boys are here!"

"Be right down," the girls both said.

"I'll call you two down." Ziggy said rushing down the stairs.

Roxas had on a white dress shirt and Khaki pants. Sora had a blue dress shirt with black dress pants. Ziggy jumped the last few steps downstairs to see Mr. Elsmere giving Sora a 'you bring my daughter home safely' talk, obviously just doing it for the joke. Ziggy whistled to get everyone's attention.

"I knew that would work" He said with a smile. "Introducing, Namine Fife!" Namine came down the stairs and smiled at Roxas, whose eyes widened. "And, Kairi Elsmere!" Kairi also came down; Sora's eyes followed the actions of his brother's.

"Wow!" Sora and Roxas stated at the same time

"I told you!" Ziggy bragged too the girls. They both just smiled. After a good fifteen minutes of picture taking, the kids were finally allowed to leave.

"You kids stay safe," Kairi's mom said

"Have fun!" Her dad added.

The kids all said bye before leaving

-

The kids were having a blast at the dance. They talked to all of their friends. Ziggy and Zidane mainly hung out by the punch bowl acting like bouncers, If anyone was gonna spike it they would have to go through them first (A/N two of my friends actually did this at homecoming, it was hilarious). They were enjoying their singleness until something unexpected happened. The song 'Follow through' by Gavin DeGraw came on and two girls approached them. One was a raven-haired girl wearing an orange and white dress named Garnett, she pulled Zidane out onto the dance floor. The Other was a brunette wearing a light blue silk dress, she had blue eyes. She grabbed Ziggy's hand, but he was reluctant.

"Come, on" She said smiling

"I don't dance" He joked with a grin

"Please" she said, he gave in.

Ziggy looked over too see Sora and Kairi dancing a ways away. Sora had his hands on Kairi's hips; Kairi had her arms around his neck and her head on his shoulder. Ziggy smiled at the perfect couple he looked back down at the beautiful girl before him. She smiled up at him. They danced through the song and at the end of the song the only thing holding them together was their hands. Ziggy smiled at her before releasing her hand and giving a small wave before she disappeared into the crowd. He made his way back to the refreshments. He saw something he didn't like it nauseated him. Deana Smater (A/N lol). She had Sora backed into a wall.

"What do you want?" Sora asked the girl ticked

"I want you back." She said leaning in for a kiss, Sora pushed her away.

"Get away! I'm here with Kairi" He said, Kairi gave an 'I win' smile to Deana

"Fine, stay with this slut, see if I care." She turned around and got a drink spilled on her white dress.

"Oh sorry." Namine said with a tipped glass of punch. Roxas had a proud look on his face.

"You bitch!" Deana shouted tearing up.

"Is Deana talking to herself again?" Riku asked walking up.

"She does seem to do that a lot." Zidane said, everyone laughed Deana just ran away.

"Nice one, Riku. You too Zidane" Ziggy said between laughs. "Look here she comes again! And she has friends this time!"

Deana and a large guy approached.

"are you making fun of my girl!" He said

"Yup" Sora said. The guy threw a punch hitting Sora in the chest

"Sora!" Kairi yelled, she smacked the guy, who then shoved her to the ground.

"Kairi!" Sora and Ziggy both said. Sora turned to the guy and punched him in the gut. The guy fell to his knees in pain.

"Dang, you beat me to it Sora!" Ziggy said. Kairi was being helped up by Namine and Roxas.

"You okay, Kairi?" Sora asked

"Yeah what about you, are you hurt" She asked with worry.

"Nah, I'm okay." He said, "Let's go! This is getting too dramatic." Everyone agreed and soon the seven of them left. "so who was that girl you were with Ziggy?" Sora asked as they left.

"Dang it!" Ziggy said, "I never caught her name."

"Let me go," A girl's voice rang out. The group turned to see a guy pinning a girl to the wall of the school.

"Come on baby, why don't we leave to a more quiet place." He said. Ziggy then recognized the girl, and he headed over.

"Let go!" She yelled again

"I suggest you do!" Ziggy said

"Stay outta this, junior!" The guy said

"Afraid I can't," Ziggy said shoving the guy away, "It's against my morals, to let pervs go on and terrorize young ladies."

"I'll kick your ass!"

"I'm pretty confident in my skills. So much so, that I know you couldn't do that even if you were sober, I can smell the alcohol on you from here." Ziggy said. The guy threw an off balance punch at Ziggy, who ducked to avoid it before planting his own fist in the guys stomach. "You should have believed me." Ziggy turned to the girl that he previously danced with. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, Thank you." She said

"Are you leaving?" She nodded, "On foot?" another nod. Ziggy looked around and saw no one with her. "Come on I'll walk you home."

She smiled, "Thanks, is there anything I can do to repay you."

"You can tell me your name." he said with a smile

"Morgan." She answered

"And I'm Ziggy. A pleasure to meet you, Morgan." He said the two started back toward the group.

"Where do you think you're going!" The loser yelled out. The two stopped

"You go ahead, wait with them." Ziggy said to Morgan who nodded proceeding to the group.

"Strider! GET OVER HERE" The guy yelled. A young man about the age of Ziggy walked out. "Beat this kid down!"

"What's in it for me?" The other asked

"Just do it"

The one called Strider picked him up and said, "You really don't get it do you? You are not my boss, now what's in it for me?!"

"Fine! One hundred in cash on Monday, now do it!"

Strider dropped the loser before turning to Ziggy. He gave Ziggy a piercing stare, dead into the eyes. Ziggy returned it.

Sora, Roxas, and Riku stepped up beside Ziggy, who shook his head. "Stay back," He said, "Don't interfere." They nodded and backed up.

The two rushed each other, trading punches and blocks. Neither were making progress, until Strider planted a right hook into Ziggy's face. Ziggy fell to the ground. The group rushed over

"Are you okay?" Sora asked trying to help him up. Ziggy pushed away his hand.

"I told you not to interfere!" Ziggy said with blood coming out of his lip, when he stood up he did something that surprised everyone. He smiled, wiping away the blood. "You know, I haven't gotten punched in the face since sixth grade. I have to hand it to you, I've never fought anyone as skilled as myself. This will be fun" Strider smiled before the two continued trading fists. It looked to be an even match.

"Let's kick it up a notch" Strider said

"I thought you'd never ask." Ziggy ran up. Both threw punches with their right hands, both punches landed on the opponents left cheek. Ziggy tried to throw a body punch with his left, but it was blocked by Strider's. They both jumped back. Ziggy now was facing the group, and his opponent had his back to them. Strider ran at Ziggy, but was surprised when Ziggy jumped into the air and did a couple back hand-springs, landing about three yards away, and getting in form for another rush. Strider backed up about six feet.

"One more! Full strength!" Ziggy yelled out, Strider nodded. The two rushed at each other, Right at the rendezvous of the two, Ziggy pulled away his punch and Strider's missed. They both landed on their knee's on their respectable sides. Ziggy turned his head to Strider before standing.

"I said full strength. That means don't hold back" Ziggy said Strider also stood smiling

"I had too. Be proud, You are by far the toughest opponent I have ever had." Strider said

"Same goes for you" Ziggy replied with a smile

"This fight is over." Strider said walking away

Ziggy turned to his opponent. "Let's do this again some time, No one calling the shots except for you and me, and No holding back!"

"I'd like that" Strider returned

"Next time, I'll be the one who comes out on top not you!" Ziggy said with a grin pointing at his opponent. Strider laughed before leaving.

"I told you to beat him down!" The other guy said

"and I told you, 'you aren't my boss'" Strider said "don't worry about my pay, this was plenty"

Ziggy turned back to his friends who all watched him in awe.

"Shall we go?" He asked the others nodded and followed him.

"I've got a question." Riku said

"Shoot" Ziggy said

"Why did you say he won, it looked dead even to me." Riku said

"He had me beat, that last punch would've been more then enough to knock me into next week. He just pulled it back"

"Why?" Sora asked

"I don't know. I guess it's because we don't disdain each other, and he may have been proving to that other guy that he was in charge. He is far better than me, and he proved that I can never stop training." Ziggy answered.

"That was still really awesome!" Roxas said.

"Yeah where'd you learn to fight like that?" Namine asked

"I was taught at a young age." Ziggy answered "not many people have seen me fight like that. In fact I think you only saw it one other time, right Kairi?"

"I think so." Kairi said

"And I get to see it the first time I meet you, I guess I'm lucky." Morgan said

"I guess you are. Where do you live?" He asked

"Oh, I just moved here, I live on 1328 Twilight Ave." She answered

"Three doors down from me" Kairi said. "I guess we'll see each other often." Morgan smiled

Ziggy walked Morgan up to her door.

"Thanks for tonight." She said

"No problem, you just stick with me, I won't let anything happen to you." Ziggy said

"Thanks, well I guess I'll be seeing you."

"See ya!" He said.

He walked back to the group.

"I think we have found Ziggy a girl" Kairi said He smiled.

"Let's go." Ziggy said, "All this fighting has made me hungry."

"Let's eat then!" Sora shouted

"I'll race you guys to Kairi's" Riku said

"I need in on this" Roxas said

"Count me in" Zidane said

"Should we count them down?" Namine asked Kairi nodded

"Ready… SET…" The two girls smiled at each other and started running down the street. The guys were shocked but ran after them. The rest of the night was spent with laughter.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**This is the longest chapter yet. Please Review.**


	12. Perfect

Kairi awoke at noon on Sunday with a yawn. She decided to stay home that day, and turned on the T.V. Afterwards she went to her desk and started writing. She spent the whole day just finding different stuff to do to occupy her time. Finally she decided to call someone to hang out with. She looked at her phone as it started to ring at three, she answered.

"Hello"

"Hi Kai" It was Namine

"Hey, what's up?"

"Not much, I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out today."

"Sure, Where at?"

"I don't know, over there maybe."

"Okay. That sounds fun"

"I'll be there at five; do you care if Roxas, Riku, and Sora come?"

"Of course not."

"Okay, we'll see you then"

"ok, see you in a while"

"Bye"

"Bye" Kairi said as she hung up her phone. At five as promised.

"Hey guys" She said to the four at the door. She stepped out of the way to let the four in.

"Nice place!" Roxas exclaimed

"Much better than our house!" Sora agreed. He took a seat on a chair. Roxas and Namine sat on a couch. Riku grabbed a bean-bag chair from the corner and plopped down on it. Kairi sat in the chair across from Sora.

"Well thank you" Kairi said. "What do you guys want to do today?"

"I don't care. Just hang out here I guess" Riku suggested

"We didn't really plan it." Namine said

Kairi sighed standing up "well let's at least go on the porch."

"But I just sat down!" Sora whined

"Deal with it lazy bum!" Kairi shot back before extending her hand and helping him up.

The three went outside.

"Man, I didn't know anyone could fight the way Ziggy did last night." Riku brought up

"Yeah I know" Namine agreed, "Kairi, he said you saw him fight like that one time. When was it?"

"I think it was freshman year. Ziggy had a martial arts expert who trained him. The funny thing was the guy had him call him 'Master'."

"So why did you see him fight like that?" Sora asked

"Oh well his master told him that in order to know that Ziggy had learned everything he had to fight him. Ziggy fought like crazy, but in the end he lost. They trained for another month but then Ziggy quit. He never told me why."

"Did he not like his master" Roxas asked

"His master was extremely childish. He was a really bad person, who had absolutely no morals. Ziggy hated him." Just then the door of Ziggy's house shot open. Ziggy stepped out with a Led Zeppelin shirt, and blue jeans. He had a Gibson Acoustic strung to his back. He jumped down the steps and started walking down the street away from the group. Ziggy's Dad followed him out furiously.

"GET BACK HERE YOUNG MAN! I'M NOT DONE TALKING TO YOU!" His dad screamed out. Ziggy kept walking and showed his dad the bird. "Damn kid needs to learn respect!" he walked inside and slammed the door. The group all exchanged glances before following Ziggy. When they passed Morgan's house she looked at them, and joined with the group. He never noticed them. They followed him to a beach where he sat down and started playing his guitar. They stayed out of sight

_Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to  
plan  
And do you think I'm  
Wasting my time  
Doing things I wanna do  
But hurts when you don't approve all along_

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just wanna make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that I'm all Right  
And you can't change me_

_Because we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry, I can't be  
Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm Sorry I can't be  
Perfect_

_I try not to think  
bout the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be  
My hero  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it seems like you don't care  
Anymore_

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just wanna make you proud  
I'm Never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's all right_

_Because we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry, I can't be  
Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm Sorry I can't be  
Perfect_

_Nothing's gonna change the  
things that you said  
And nothing's gonna make this  
Right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe  
It's hard just to talk to you  
But you don't understand_

_Because we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry, I can't be  
Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm Sorry I can't be  
Perfect_

_Because we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry, I can't be  
Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm Sorry I can't be  
Perfect_

He sighed at the end of the song. Kairi walked over and sat next to him and put an arm around his shoulder. He looked at her and then back at the group. He explained that he and his dad got in a fight because his dad was drunk and was making a fool of himself. Ziggy began playing his guitar again, just writing stuff on the spot as they all talked.

"Hey, Ziggy?" Sora said

"hum?"

"Can you teach me to fight like you do?"

"Well, if you land a punch on my face then I will."

"I have to hit you?" Sora was shocked

"Yup, if you can't hit me, then I can't train you. Don't worry about hurting me I bounce back."

"Let's do this!" Sora was excited

"Mind if I play your guitar Ziggy?" Roxas asked

"Go for it!"

Roxas grabbed the guitar and started playing. Ziggy and Sora stood up and began. It was entertaining to everyone to watch Ziggy dodge all of Sora's punches. It was very amusing.

"Come on Sora," Ziggy encouraged, "Predict my moves!"

"Easier said then done."

"Always plan your punches to have back up, I'm not even gonna guard."

Sora ran at him and threw a right hook, Ziggy ducked but got a left uppercut in his jaw. He hit the ground.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Ziggy stood and looked at the group which was far away. He looked at Sora. "Come here." He said

Sora followed "Whats up?" He asked

"I need you to do me a favor." He said

"What?"

"I've been thinking about what Kairi said a while ago, about me losing it if I hold myself in so much. If that happens, I might seriously hurt some one. I want you to stop me at all costs."

"How could I stop you?"

"Trust me, If you can land a punch on me when I'm calm, then you will be able to bring me to my senses when I'm mad. I may be a good fighter, but I'm not Perfect." Ziggy said as he headed back to the group.


	13. Legend of the Paopu

At lunch on Monday Selphie had an idea.

"Guys I have an idea." She declared with excitement.

"Oh dear God!" Tidus said, "This can't be good!"

Yuna smacked him upside the head. "Shut up, Tidus! Go on Selphie."

"Thank you. I think we should all stay at Paopu Island over the weekend." She announced

"That doesn't sound half bad" Sora said.

"I like it!" Kairi agreed.

"By show of hands who all will be coming?" Namine asked everyone raised their hands except Morgan.

"You guys have fun. I'm just not a part of the group yet." She said. Ziggy grabbed her elbow and raised up her arm.

"You're every bit as much of a part of this group as I am. You're coming" He said. She looked at him, and he smiled at her.

"I guess I'm going then." She said

Friday finally rolled around (A/N Notice I hate talking about school) and everyone is excited for the weekend. Sora met Ziggy at Kairi's house.

"Hey dude, why are you here?" Sora asked

"Run while you can!" Ziggy exclaimed. Just then the front door opened Morgan and Kairi walked out each with over-packed bags.

"What was that?" Morgan asked irritated

"Heh" Ziggy had a scared look on his face.

"Sora, So nice of you to come and help?" Kairi said throwing her bag at him. He caught it and fell down in the lawn.

"Geez Kairi we're only gonna be there for two nights, you didn't have to pack your entire room" He said. She had a grin.

"Stop complaining, Morgan's is even heavier." Ziggy whined

"Stop complaining, you offered to help." Morgan smirked

"Oh I'm sorry I should have told you that the bag had to remain under forty pounds." He joked.

"You'll live." She joked back

"I'm not so sure. He is a big baby" Kairi mocked him he gave her a glare.

They were the last ones to arrive at the Island.

"So this is Paopu Island, It looks nice." Ziggy said dropping the bag from his shoulder. "Where did it get it's name?"

"Oh it's such a romantic legend!" Selphie said

"They say that whenever two people share a paopu fruit," Riku started, "There souls become intertwined and they are destined to always be together. Even though it's only a legend Every once in a while someone will try it, and they swear it's like magic."

"That is romantic!" Morgan said agreeing with Selphie.

"Sora!" Tidus called "How bout a swordfight for old time's sake." He threw a wooden sword to Sora.

"Wow I didn't even know we still had these things." Sora said, "Sure why not!" the two ran off and played their game.

"I'm gonna go to the Paopu tree." Riku said heading over to a separate island only connected by a bridge. Wakka and Lulu went to a rock wall (A/N Same place Wakka stands in KH1) Selphie went over to a pier and gazed at the horizon (A/N Same for her) Yuna cheered Tidus on in his sword fight.

"Hey you two" Kairi called to Ziggy and Morgan "Come with me!" they did as they were told and they went to the side of a waterfall.

"Why are we here?" Morgan asked. Kairi smiled as she moved a bunch of branches away and revealed a small opening into a cave. "Oh!"

"The secret place!" Ziggy said "I remember you telling me about this."

"Yup this is the same place. Funny the entrance was always bigger." Kairi said

"Your taller dummy" Ziggy said as he crouched and led the way through the tunnel. The three arrived in a large opening with art work all over the walls. There was what looked like a big door with no handle at the end (A/N No there is not a Keyhole, but this door does have some importance).

"This is beautiful!" Morgan exclaimed. "When did you find this place, Kairi?"

"well…"

~Flashback~

"_Hey, Kairi, let me show you something." The energetic youth called Sora, yelled to his friend._

"_What is it Sora?" The short-haired red-head inquired as she walked up to the boy next to a waterfall._

"_I wanted to show you this place." He said as he moved away branches, "You and I are the only ones who know about it, well except for Riku. We came in here a long time ago because I thought I heard a monster, It turns out it was just the waterfall." The fourth grader smiled._

"_Sora, you're such a knuckle-head." Kairi laughed, the two walked into the cave. _

End Flashback~

Kairi's face lit up when she remembered something else.

"Guys come here, I need to show you my favorite drawing in the whole place." She said

~Flashback~

_The light shone down into the cave through a hole. _

"_Do you like it?" Sora asked_

"_Yes, it's nice in here." She smiled "We could draw with chalk in here!" She smiled at the idea._

"_I thought so too!" Sora exclaimed. _

_The two continued coming to the cave everyday until only one spot was left unfinished._

"_What should we draw here?" Kairi asked. The two pondered for a while._

"_I've got it!" Sora shot up a finger and stood up. He grinned and turned to Kairi. "We should draw each other's pictures, that way if anyone finds this place, then they will know it's our secret spot!"._

"_That's a great Idea!" Kairi said. Sora was very proud and he sat down, and the two started drawing._

_When they finished they examined their work. Kairi had drawn a solid very good work of Sora laughing. Sora's drawing of Kairi was not as good as Kairi's drawing of him, but it didn't matter. This was their secret spot and no one else could have it."_

~End Flashback~

The three looked at one wall. A smile crept upon Kairi's face, but upon further examination of the picture, the smile changed to shock. It had changed, but only Sora knew of the place, so that meant he changed it…

~Flashback~

_It was right after Kairi left. Sora walked to the Secret Spot. Their secret spot. He walked to the picture of him and her, the one that they drew. He looked at the drawing and grabbed a piece of chalk that still sat at the base of the rock. He began to draw, it took him some time to finish, but when he did, he smiled at his work. An arm was now extending from the picture of Sora to the picture of Kairi, with a Paopu fruit._

End Flashback~

Kairi smiled again and a tear ran down her cheek. One of pure joy. Ziggy looked at her with a warm smile. He motioned to Morgan that it was time to go, and she nodded with a smile. The two left the cave. Kairi laughed a bit, another tear fell down her cheek. She grabbed a piece of chalk and completed the picture.

"It still isn't complete." Kairi said, wiping away her happy tears, "Now we have to do it for real. Both of the children in the picture had their arms extended to the other, each with a paopu.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AWWWWW, I liked this chapter. It's so sweet.**

**R&R Please & Thankyou**


	14. Together

**NEXT CHAPTER COMING YOUR WAY**

Ziggy and Morgan left the Secret Place. They noticed Sora and Tidus still sword-fighting. Everyone had tuned into the fight except one person. Roxas was taking bets, ten bucks on Sora, and ten on Tidus. Namine however had taken Riku's place on the Paopu tree. Ziggy cocked his head and walked over there.

"Whats up, Namine?" He asked

She looked up at him and gave a slight smile, before scooting over and making room for him. She turned back to look at the sea "Not much, just relaxing a bit." She had a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Did you and Roxas get in a fight?" He asked jumping onto the tree

"No just relax…"

"Come on, Namine. I'm very good at Psychiatry." He said, she looked at him. "First, you looked away, you didn't want to face me when you lied. Second, you're not by his side, like you usually are. And last but not least, the sadness in your voice gives it away. So what was the fight about?"

"We just disagreed… it was dumb. It happens all the time, I hope that I'm not wrong about him being the one."

"I doubt it. It's good to fight every once in a while, you learn more about the person, and for us guys we know what not to say. Someone just needs to tell him that no matter what you're right." He joked and she hit him on the arm

"That's not always true" She said

"Like fun it isn't." (A/N Quoting Mike Birbiglia on that) He joked again, "I realized when I was dating Kairi that Even when the girl is wrong, she's right." He chuckled, and then noticed what he had said

"You and Kairi were… a couple?" She asked shockingly

"For about a year, yeah." He nodded

"Why did you break up?" Namine asked, Morgan had walked up and managed to hide from sight to listen in.

"Stuff" Ziggy said turning away.

"Come on, Ziggy. I'm very good at Psychiatry" She quoted the black haired boy. He looked puzzled, "You looked away, come on tell me."

"It was after my brothers died, when I was in the hospital. Kairi and I had really been getting at each others throats in those day. She was probably going to break up with me anyways, but I wouldn't have it. When my brothers got killed, I realized…. I ended the relationship the next day. Because I had a different respect for life. I haven't had a girlfriend since."

"Why haven't you been with anyone else?" Namine asked

He got somber again. "Whenever I love someone, I lose them forever. All of my brothers, and now my sister's gonna die. I can't… love… anyone." He stood up. "Talk to Roxas. Don't let petty arguments even touch your relationship." He left and went through the door to the north side of the Island, where he sat on the beach. Someone followed him, when Namine saw the person, she decided it was best to let it be. He didn't know that he was being followed. Until he heard footsteps behind him.

"What do you want!?" He shot, without even bothering to see who it was.

"You need to let this stuff out before it builds up like that." He recognized the voice. The beautiful brunette known as Morgan sat next to him.

"I have my own way of dealing with things."

"Well it isn't a good one. You need to have to talk to someone. It will help"

"I don't want help," He stood up "I JUST WANNA BE LEFT ALONE!" he yelled at her. She was hurt. "I'm sorry." He walked a ways away. It was now late.

"You need to share you're feelings with someone." Morgan walked up to him, "and if you don't want to look. Then let me be that person." She graced her soft lips over his and jumped up into his arms. Ziggy was shocked at first, but he soon started kissing back. The two fell to the ground still kissing, still in each other's arms. They broke the kiss to breathe.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into." He said between breaths.

"Neither do you." She said smiling. He pulled her down into another kiss, the two were together. And Ziggy, for the first time in a full year, felt right.

XxX Meanwhile XxX

"Where the heck are those two?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, It's getting late." Yuna agreed.

"Don't worry." Namine said "Ziggy can handle himself, and Morgan is with him right now. We shouldn't disturb them."

"Why not, we need to find them." Lulu said

"Because, they are 'together'" Roxas said putting air quotes on together. Namine smiled at him.

"Oh" Sora said "That would explain it."

"You don't think they're…" Riku started and suspiciously moved his eyes back and forth.

"NO!!!" all the girls shouted at the same time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**EVER SINCE I ADDED MORGAN I HAVE BEEN WAITING TO POST THIS CHAPTER. SORRY ITS SHORT. PLZ REVIEW**

**I decided I'm going to give you all a description of my two original characters.**

**ZIGGY:**

**Age: 17**

**Height: 6'**

**Hair: Length/Color/Style: Falls just over his ears/Black/Straight **

**Eyes: Blue**

**MORGAN:**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5'3"**

**Hair: Length/Color/Style: just below shoulders/ Light brown/ Straight**


	15. When You Wish Upon A Star

Morgan slowly let her eyes open. Her body was cold during that night on the island. It hadn't been cold long, in fact it just felt as if the heat left. She sat up and scanned the beach, that's when she saw what had given her heat. The raven-haired boy known as Ziggy was standing barefoot letting the water hit his drench his feet as he stood at the edge of the beach with his head pointed to the stars. He looked over when he had seen Morgan move. She smiled sweetly at him. He returned the smile before turning back to whatever constellation he had been previously admiring. Morgan got to her feet and decided to join him.

"Did I wake you?" Ziggy asked.

"I got a little cold without you, that's all," She replied.

"I'm sorry; I should have covered you up." He apologized with all sincerity.

"No that's alright, you don't need to apologize." Morgan said to him, "Why are you up so late."

"Couldn't sleep." He replied, "Besides, don't you think it's beautiful."

The two gazed at the stars for a while.

XxX Roxas and Namine XxX

"Roxas can we talk?" Namine asked her boyfriend

"Of course baby what's on your mind?" Roxas asked, knowing it was about their fight.

"I just don't like the fact that we fight all the time." Namine said "I don't want it to bring us down."

"Namine, I promise it won't, and I will try to stop picking fights if it will prove that to you."

"Roxas, I'm just scared that one day a stupid argument will just go to far and we'll lose each other."

"I just said that won't happen." Roxas turned her head so she face him, "I promise. Namine, I never want to hurt you; I don't know what I would do if I lost you. You're everything to me, and I'm sorry we fight so much but we can get passed it. As long as we have each other nothing will ever bring us down. I promise you."

"I believe you." She said and they hugged .

XxX Sora and Kairi XxX

The two teens lied next to one another both looking at the stars.

"Kairi, can I tell you something?" Sora asked

"Yes, Sora, you can tell me anything." She replied turning her head toward him.

"Well… this is hard for me to say… where should I start… I'll just start at the beginning. When you lived hear last time, I had a major crush on you, and when you moved I felt lost. There had always been a missing piece in my heart without you, and when you came back and I realized who you were I felt complete again. Kairi I don't think that my crush for you ever went away, but I think it may have grown into something much more. Kairi…. I think…. I love you."

Kairi was shocked. She always wanted to hear Sora say that. She didn't know what to say. She was _speechless _she knew what she wanted to say, but couldn't get the words out.

"Kairi, I understand if you don't return the feelings." Sora said after a pause

"Sora no…." Kairi said, "I do, I just don't know how to say it……… Sora, I…. think… I love you too."

"Really," Kairi nodded, "That's awesome," Sora said with excitement before putting his lips on the redhead's. The two broke apart. And Sora looked up and saw a shooting star. "Quick Kairi make a wish."

"I don't need to." She said, "It already came true."

XxX Roxas and Namine XxX

"Oh look a falling star!" Roxas exclaimed

"_I wish the fighting will stop" _They both said in unison. They turned to each other and kissed.

XxX Ziggy and Morgan XxX

"You don't get to see this kind of twilight nowadays, what with all the city lights and everything." Ziggy said.

"I would have never pegged you as a stargazer." The young girl replied.

"I can't help myself." He smiled, "The stars are absolutely beautiful, and they make everything else beautiful as well." He looked at Morgan as she took in the amazing sight, particularly her eyes, they reflected the light and twinkled beautifully. Ziggy fell in love with her blue eyes the first time he saw them, but when he saw them in the twilight he felt that they were much more beautiful than anything he had ever seen. Morgan looked into his glassy-blue orbs, their eyes matched. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

'_She's so beautiful, I need to make my move, but how?'_ Ziggy thought.

'_Can it be that I'm falling for him, I hope he feels the same way' _Morgan thought. She finally broke the stare when something caught her eye.

"Oh look it's a shooting star!" She exclaimed while pointing,

"Make a wish." Ziggy instructed _'I wish for me and Ziggy to be together' _She wished inside her head.

"Now it's your turn." She told him.

"Why would I want to make a wish?" he inquired, "Everything I could ever want is right in front of me." A spark of joy flew into Morgan's eyes. Ziggy leaned down and kissed her on the lips.


	16. Shooting Fight

**Sorry it took so long to update, I've been working on another story recently. **

**Chapter: The Shooting Fight**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the four original characters, Ziggy, Morgan, Kris, and Jen.**

It had been a month since the trip to Paopu Island. The group was walking together to school without a care in the world. They were happy, why wouldn't they be? Roxas, and Ziggy both had guitars on their backs and they were carrying amplifiers as well. Sora held a bass guitar and an amp also. They were going to drop them off in the Music room as Mr. Scott asked. They, and Riku were the only ones confident enough to perform for the class so they were going to play every once in awhile.

"What song are you guys gonna play?" Namine asked. Everyone stopped.

"I never really thought about it." Ziggy said.

"Neither did I." Roxas agreed, "Any Ideas, bro?"

"Um, Well Ziggy do you like Everclear?" Sora asked.

"He wants to dye his hair Lightning blonde, just like Art Alexakis." Morgan answered for him. "So that's a yes"

"What song are you thinking?" Ziggy asked

"Drama King, maybe." Sora answered

"That's a good song." Ziggy said, "Can you all play it?" They all nodded "Then we have our song."

"I've never heard that song" Kairi said.

"Really?" Sora asked, "Well I think you should like it."

"I wish I was in your music class" Morgan complained. Ziggy put an arm around her shoulder.

"So do I" He whined with her.

"Stop complaining" Riku told them.

"Yeah, you spend all your time with each other anyways." Kairi added. And so it went on, Morgan and Ziggy would complain, everyone would tell them to shut up. When Music class rolled around the equipment was set up and Ziggy sat on a stool.

"Okay the song we're gonna do today is called, The Drama King, by Everclear!"

Roxas and Ziggy started playing guitar and immediately Ziggy started to sing

_She left him a note  
On the dining room table  
She finally had the last word  
The day that she went away  
She left him a note  
Yeah, She hated confrontation  
Impossible to say to him  
All the things she had to say_

_Losing my Mind  
Nothin seems right  
I don't know who I am anymore  
Losin the Fight  
I hate my life  
I wish that it was easier to be in love_

_She cries herself to sleep  
On the floor of her apartment  
She found herself a new place  
About a half a mile away  
She drinks herself to sleep  
She gets lost inside the darkness  
She's makin up for lost time  
Ev'ry night and Ev'ry day_

_Losin my mind  
Nothin seems right  
I don't know who I am anymore  
Losin the fight  
Because, I hate my life  
I wish that it was easier to be in love_

_You make me wanna scream sometimes_

_No more drama  
No more Pain  
Oh we argue bout the same things  
Over and Over again  
No more drama  
No more Pain  
I don't understand why bein with you is so Goddamn hard  
So hard_

_He found the note  
When he came home to the empty house  
He knew that this was coming  
The first time he had seen her face  
He walked right out the front door  
No particular direction!  
Had to find the reasons why  
these things always end this way_

_Losin my mind  
Nothin seems right  
I don't know who I am anymore  
Losin the fight  
Because, I hate my life  
I wish there was an easier way to be in love_

_Out of my mind  
Nothin seems right  
I don't know who you are anymore  
Losin this fight  
Because, I hate my life  
Even though I'm leavin  
I'm still in love with you  
I'm still in love with you  
I'm still in love with you  
I'm still in love with you_

"Thank you" Ziggy said at the end. There was a knock on Mr. Scott's door.

"Very good sound boys" The principal, Mr. Kerr, said. "Mr. Scott you have three new students, one set of twins, who will be here shortly, and a young lady who is here now. C'mon in Morgan."

The girl walked in. "Oh man, I thought I heard Art Alexakis but it's just you Ziggy." Morgan fake complained and then gave her boyfriend a hug. Everyone sat down in their rightful desks, Morgan was diagonal behind Ziggy. Mr. Kerr and Mr. Scott were talking about something when there was a knock on the door. Mr. Kerr turned and smiled motioning for whoever to come in. Two kids walked in, about the same age as everyone else. A boy and a girl, They both had dirty blonde hair, and brown eyes. Kairi started shaking and Ziggy's fists were so tight that his knuckles were beginning to turn white.

"No!" Ziggy whispered angrily, "anyone but them!"

"You know those two, Kai?" Sora asked. Kairi didn't answer, she couldn't.

"Class please welcome Kristopher, and Jennifer Martin. They are new to this city so please accept them with open arms." Mr. Kerr said, "Kris, do you play any instruments"

"Oh, Yes sir. I play the guitar and I sing." The boy said

"Why don't you play a song?" Mr. Scott said

"Alrighty then" He said, "Jen why don't you go sit down while I play."

"Okay" She said, she turned to the class and immediately saw Ziggy and Kairi, her sweet and innocent smile turned to a grin of pure evil. When she walked past she put her hand on Ziggy's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" He growled at her.

"Still so bitter? We'll see if that doesn't change soon. Hey, Kris, look who's in our class." Kris looked up and at the sight of Kairi he smiled. Kairi turned her head down. Kris then looked at Ziggy, and his smile turned into hatred. Ziggy matched the look. Luckily neither teacher saw the glares. Kris turned to Kairi again and Started playing 'I hate everything about you' by 3 Days Grace.

"What's the problem with them?" Roxas asked. Kairi still couldn't talk so Ziggy jumped in.

"They are awful people. Not to mention the fact that Kris is very dangerous, and he will take away anything and everything you hold dear, just because he wants to have some fun." Ziggy said, "If you thought the 'Organization' was bad, then you haven't seen anything. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if he joins them and takes it over within the next two weeks."

"Is he really that bad?" Namine asked.

"He's much much worse!" Kairi finally found her voice and answered.

When class ended the group got out as fast as possible. They got their stuff together and started walking home. Ziggy left his guitar and amp in Mr. Scott's care, besides he had five other guitars, and seven more amps. They had hoped to avoid all contact with their new enemies during the next few weeks, but it was inevitable. Ziggy's prediction about Kris taking over the Organization came true. Not just the Organization but a good portion of the school.

One day Ziggy got pushed down the front steps. Everyone tried to help him but couldn't. Really, though, they didn't need to. The martial arts training paid off for him and he jumped on his hands down the steps to avoid breaking his face. He flipped to his feet and saw the person who had pushed him.

"We have unfinished business, Dawson!" Kris snarled wearing his black hoodie and jeans.

"We'll settle it some other time!" Ziggy stated angrily.

"No we'll settle it on the Soccer field, right now!" Kris retorted.

"So be it!" Ziggy said, and the two of them left.

"Ziggy has no idea what he's getting himself into!" Jen mocked.

"Shut up!" Kairi said to her, "C'mon guys let's go, so we can be there if Ziggy needs help."

"Right!" Sora said and everyone followed their lead.

Ziggy and Kris were squared off in the field, glaring into each other's eyes. Kris ran up and punched Ziggy right on the nose, then in the ribs twice, once on the cheek, and then an arm-crunch Ziggy screamed out at the horrible pain. Ziggy needless to say had no chance. Sora, Roxas and, Riku all went to help him, but got stopped, Not by Ziggy, but by Strider. Strider approached the fight.

"I've seen enough!" he yelled, "If you must fight, then I will provide you with an opponent."

"You think you'd do better than a martial artist!" Kris yelled.

"You fight with the same style as he does, so I think I could beat you without using my arms!" Strider retorted.

"Fine, Put your money where your mouth is!" Kris ran up to him but got tripped. Strider had kicked his legs out from under him. Kris got back up, and rushed again. Strider kicked him in the stomach. Kris fell to the ground clenching his stomach. Strider helped Ziggy to his feet.

"Use your legs" He whispered, "That style of yours has no defense against kicks." Ziggy nodded

"Get up, Kris! We have a score to settle!" Ziggy said wiping the blood away from his nose, he knew it was broken, but he didn't care, he popped it back into place, and merely winced at the pain, It was nothing compared to what he felt in his arm and ribs, they both might be broken as well. Kris stood and the fight continued, Ziggy quickly took the fight over. It was easy to see that he was the faster one of the two and even without the use of his right arm he was able to keep Kris at a distance. When Kris tried to block one of the kicks it threw his balance off, and Ziggy sent him to the ground with a loud thud by putting his left fist into his nose.

"Way to go, Ziggy!" Roxas cheered. Ziggy's nose began to bleed again, the pain in his arm began getting much worse due to the loss of adrenaline flow. Then it happened, a loud bang, followed by a second one. One bullet went through his leg, and the other through his left shoulder.

Ziggy turned to his friends, coughed up blood, and said, "Call 911!" before he fell to the ground in a pool of his own.

**XxX**

**Dun dun dun… he was shot again for the third and forth time, will he be okay or not. Review to get yourselves brownie points and to find out.**


	17. Pain

**Sorry it took so long, but I've got another story going on, and I'm not a good multitasker (not a real word, hmmm. NOW IT IS). I was glad at the reviews I got. Here's the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: This is me, and this is me not owning.**

**Chapter: Pain**

**XxX**

The darkness was so strong, all the pain he could feel in his body. Both arms were useless, one seemed broken, the other incapacitated by a sharp pain within the shoulder. His right leg was just as pained as his left arm. He couldn't remember what had happened; he could just lie there, wishing to awaken from his slumber.

His eyes slowly began to open. The light would have blinded him had it not been for his long black hair covering his eyes. He raised his only movable arm to relinquish the hair from disturbing his vision. The arm had a cast on it. He now knew it was a broken wrist. But how did it happen? He looked at his other arm and saw it in a sling, and he could feel the bandages on the injured shoulder. He could see the bottom of the bandages on his right leg. It all came back to him, the fight with Kris, and then getting shot. Not the best day in the life of Michael Dawson commonly known as Ziggy.

"Oh you're awake!" The nurse said cheerily, Ziggy noted that she was a looker, "You were giving us a scare, because you lost quite a lot of blood."

"How long was I out for?" Ziggy asked weakly. He was surprised at how hard it was to find his voice, but then again, last time he got shot it took him almost a week before he could talk again.

"About fifteen hours," She said while making him a little more comfortable, "You had a young lady very scared. Morgan I think was her name." Ziggy had no way of answering her. "It's alright; we assured her you were going to be okay."

"Thank you." He managed.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm alright."

"Let me explain what happened to you. When the bullets hit, you started losing a lot of blood. The bullet that hit your shoulder was actually a phenomenon. It collided with your ball and socket joint and broke the shoulder."

"That's crazy."

"Yes it really is. I have never seen anything quite like it in all my years of being a nurse."

"Well you don't look like you've been a nurse for very long."

"Aww thank you. Now I understand why that young lady likes you so much." The nurse said. Ziggy chuckled.

"I need to use the restroom." He said swinging his legs off of the bed. The nurse was about to help him but she was too surprised at what she saw. Ziggy had gone through no physical therapy, but he still managed to walk on his wounded leg. He staggered into the bathroom and the nurse left to tend to other patients.

**XxX (In English Class)**

Sora watched as his auburn-haired girlfriend continuously tapped her pencil on her desk. She was a mixture of worried about her best friend, and aggitated that Kris was not suspected at all for the shots fired at Ziggy. Sora put a hand on her back and she got still. She looked at him with big blue eyes and he could tell her worry far outweighed her anger. He rubbed her back.

"Don't worry, He's gonna be just fine. He's a fighter." Sora tried to encourage her.

"Yeah I know. It's just scary to know that this is the second time I've seen him get shot." She said.

"Hey the first time he got shot in the head." Sora said, "A shot to the arm and a shot to the leg aren't gonna bring him down."

Kairi smiled. "Thanks Sora."

"No problem, Kai."

"Besides," Roxas butt in, "Just imagine how happy he's gonna be when we visit him today."

"Yeah he's going to be overjoyed!" Namine continued.

"I just wonder how Morgan's doing." Kairi said, "She seems distant today. She just won't talk about it."

"Well she did see her boyfriend cough up blood just before nearly dying," Namine said, "She's probably just a little shaken up." Kairi nodded. After classes had ended the four of them and Riku looked for Morgan but couldn't find her. They all went to the hospital to visit Ziggy. They entered his room and he shot them a glare, so much for being happy to see them.

"What crawled up your butt Ziggy?" Riku asked

"All these channels and nothing to watch!" he replied. He broke out into a huge smile which showed his friends that he was just pulling their legs. He asked why Morgan wasn't there, and they told him that they just couldn't find her. They also told him that they thought she was still shaken up. He nodded but still felt a little disappointed that he didn't get to see his girlfriend. He called her up but got no answer. "That's weird, her phone's off." Ziggy said, "It's never off, not even at school!"

"Sorry I'm late!" The brunetted said walking in with a guitar. "I had to grab something."

Ziggy's eyes brightened, "Girl you do know me!"

"Play something!" Roxas said.

Ziggy played as they all talked. A lot of the day was spent figuring out just what songs he was playing. It was actually quite fun. Ziggy spent some time teaching Roxas how to do things on the guitar, that Roxas' teacher never taught him. Soon everyone was gone except for Morgan. She and Ziggy talked for about an hour before she also left.

**XxX**

Kairi was hand in hand with Sora walking down the street at Sunset. She got as close to him as she could and he wrapped his arms around her while they still walked. They came to a stop and looked into eachother's eyes. They kissed, as they had many times before, but this kiss felt special. Maybe it was the sunset shining of the shore, or just the fact that they were completely content just being in eachother's arms.

"That was randomly nice." Sora said with a smile.

"I like doing random and nice things every once in a while." Kairi smiled back.

"Well, Well, Well." A nasaly voice said. It was Deanna, "So nice that you two are together."

"What do you want, Deanna?" Sora asked with a bit of a tick in his voice.

"Just to let you know one more time, Sora. I want you back, and you know I always get what I want." She said.

"First time for everything I suppose." Sora said cooly. Kairi admired his calm laid-back demeanor.

"Hmmph, well, Kairi, you have fun during the short time you spend with Sora. It's bound to end soon, but maybe not if he shows you those _tricks_ he showed me. He is so good in bed, Kairi." Deanna laid a trap. Kairi's eyes went wide and a lump appeared in her throat.

"Was that me or C.J." Sora asked, "I think you're getting the two of us mixed up again." Kairi calmed down a bit when Deanna sneered, obviously realizing her little plan failed. She walked away.

"You didn't actually…" Kairi started.

"Never." Sora answered with a smile. "I think I'm gonna wait for a while… unless…"

Kairi smacked his arm, "Yes I think your gonna wait for a while too."

"Ok ok… jeez you didn't have to hit me!" He fake complained.

"Oh shut it! I didn't hit you that hard!" She laughed at the face he gave her. She continued walking and got smacked herself. She turned around shocked, and she saw Sora grinning.

"I didn't hit you that hard!" He joked. She glared at him, but she later broke out into a smile.

**XxX**

**That's the chapter… again sorry it took so long, writers block is a bitch… R&R maybe I'll update sooner next time.**


End file.
